IPSWICH 0237 HG
by Nia Pietrovski
Summary: Ipswich était la bataille à laquelle on consacrerait plus tard les plus courts chapitres de l'Histoire. Personne ne s'attardait jamais sur des batailles sanglantes mi-gagnées, mi-perdues. Hermione n'y croyait plus.
1. We are all going to hell

**Titre: **Ipswich. 0237. HG.

**Auteure: **Harmonia N.

**Genre: **drame.

**Rating: **T pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer: **l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK. Rowling, je ne suis que l'humble auteure de cette fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synopsis.<strong> _

Nous sommes en octobre 1997, il fait froid et la pluie qui tombe sur toute l'Angleterre n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. La guerre est là, bien présente. Au front comme à tout coins de rue ont peut y laisser la vie. Les cadavres s'amoncellent de jour en jour et la liste des disparus devient longue. Bien trop longue. À Londres règne une terreur sans nom. Poudlard, maintenant sous la coupe du seigneur-des-ténèbres, se vide de plus en plus chaque jour. Voldemort se cache, tapis dans l'ombre, il tire les ficelles du monde magique. Mais, il est menacé. L'Élu arrive bientôt à son but et s'il ne fait rien pour ralentir cette résistance qui prends de la puissance, il tombera.

C'est alors qu'il propose un marché à l'autre camp. Les femmes de chacun des deux camps vont s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux tombe. Des femmes. Juste des femmes. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorcières vont s'affronter jour et nuit, sous une pluie battante pour la victoire. C'est de cette façon, qu'Hermione -contre sa volonté et celle de ses deux meilleurs amis- se voit envoyée au front.

Deux mois. Soixante et un longs jours dans la boue pour avoir une permission. De retour au QG, beaucoup de choses ont changées. Harry et Ron ont mis la main sur un nouvel Horcruxe et des recrues venant des quatre coins du monde attendent patiemment la grande bataille. Le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'est surement l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy et de ses deux amis mangemorts...

* * *

><p><strong>Bande-son: <strong>_Requiem for a dream, _Clint Mansell. _O'death_, Supernatural version. _Guardians at the Gate_, from Avatar.

**Note:** Nouvelle histoire, commencée il y a quelques temps déjà pour ne pas être débordée. Le reste est à la fin de cette est à la fin. Je tiens à préciser qu'ici le rating T n'est pas pour rien. Cette fiction ne sera pas douce et il y aura des morts, du sang, des larmes. C'est la guerre. Âmes vraiment trop sensibles s'abstenir. Les prénoms en _italique _sont les points de vue. S'il n'y a pas d'indication, c'est alors un point de vue externe. **/!\** MERCI DE LIRE LE SYNOPSIS AVANT DE COMMENCER CE CHAPITRE.

* * *

><p>« La mort, gendarme féroce, est inflexibles dans ses arrêts. »<p>

**William Shakespeare**

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir que du sang, de la peine, des larmes et de la sueur. »

**Winston Churchill**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

_We are all going to hell_

_Hermione Granger._

Une paire de botte, trois paires de chaussettes, deux hauts et un pantalon de rechange, un paquet de cigarette, un porte-loin en cas d'urgence et nous voilà dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Trois femmes pour la relève. Les trois qui devaient partir en permission sont mortes ce matin. Merlin, dite-leur bonjour.

Nous arrivons enfin à la cabane qui menace de s'écrouler. Sinistre, glauque, sombre, effrayante. Elle reflète tout à fait l'image que les enfants se font de la guerre. Je faisais des rêves comme ça les soirs d'orages lorsque j'étais gamine. Désormais, ni la foudre, ni la mort ne m'effraient.

Je frissonne alors qu'un homme mutilé se tient droit comme un « I » devant la porte. S'il savait ce qu'il se passe à même pas cinq-cents mètres... Il ferait surement moins le fier et prendrait ses jambes à son cou en nous criant de nous démerder comme l'on peut.

Il s'incline poliment lorsqu'il me reconnaît et je ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Je suis là pour remplacer l'ancienne chef, pas pour jouer les sentimentales. Je soupire avant de m'engouffrer dans la baraque qui ne tient presque pas debout.

Dedans, il fait si froid qu'un ours polaire en frissonnerait. Je vois déjà, tout au fond de ce trou, Cho Chang à moitié somnolente sur un lit de camp. Lorsqu'elle perçoit le bruit de nos pas, elle se relève, en alerte, baguette en main, avant de souffler de soulagement.

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouve en face de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de ne plus être seule dans ce bourbier. Je me surprends à lui rendre son sourire avant de me retourner pour faire signe aux deux autres filles de venir près de moi.

« Cho, je te présente Freya Pietrov et Syria Ganz. Les filles, je vous présente Cho Chang, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard, de la maison Serdaigle. »

Avec politesse elles se serrent la main en se lançant des regards méfiants. Nous sommes en guerre. On ne peut faire confiance qu'à très peu de personnes. Trop peu même.

Freya est la première à lui adresser un petit sourire. Elle est blonde et à les cheveux légèrement bouclés. Une taille fine, et des jambes qui n'ont pas de fin, Freya qualifie ça comme "le charme des pays slaves". Elle vient d'avoir seize ans et est originaire de Pologne. Engagée volontaire. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça, j'ai cru m'étouffer. Qui était assez bête pour s'engager dans une guerre telle que la nôtre ? Puis, elle m'a raconté son histoire. L'incendie dans son école de magie, les mangemorts cherchant des nouvelles recrues, la traque. Elle est sociable, polie et surtout serviable. Le cœur sur la main, elle est prête à tout pour sauver n'importe qui. J'ai trouvé ça tout de suite très touchant. À seize ans, elle avait déjà vécu presque toute une vie. Elle a encore cette petite bouille d'enfant malicieuse, malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Syria est plus réticente. Elle a un certain charme, mais surtout cette impression que rien ne peut la toucher, qu'elle est invincible. Brune, les yeux bruns, une peau un peu plus bronzée que la mienne, elle pourrait se faire passer pour une sorcière comme les autres, si insignifiante. Mais il y a quelque chose, dans son regard, qui défie quiconque oserait s'attaquer à elle. Elle est tellement "chacun pour sa peau", une duelliste hors pair. Elle à vingt ans et nous viens tout droit d'Ukraine. Elle a été appelée en Angleterre pour ses talents en médicomagie contre la magie noire. La première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'ai trouvé tellement arrogante que j'avais presque envie de la frapper. Mais derrière Syria, il y a aussi quelqu'un de renfermé, mais profondément bon. Syria Ganz est une énigme, et pendant ces quelques jours –qui seront cours et ne tarderont pas à finir, je l'espère- je vais faire tomber cette carapace.

« Trois lits sont libres, ce seront les vôtres, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, en désignant nos lits d'un geste de la main.

- Très bien. Les filles, on s'installe et dans quinze minutes, on va faire un tour sur le champ de bataille. »

Je donne des ordres. C'est froid, ça claque dans l'air et ça brise le silence. C'est la première fois qu'un de mes ordres résonne aussi... apathique. Je crois que je les ai pétrifiées. Elles me regardent avec des yeux grands ouverts. Enfin, je comprends. Ce n'est pas mon ordre qui les a refroidies, mais plutôt l'idée de mettre un pied dans la boue et de trébucher sur un cadavre pourrit.

Je pose mon baluchon au pied de mon lit et mon regard se promène sur la pièce. Au fond, un petit bloc infirmier où deux jeunes femmes en blouses blanches s'occupent d'une soldate à l'agonie. Un dernier souffle s'échappe de sa bouche et ses cris se stoppent. C'en est finit pour elle. Puisse son âme vivre en paix désormais.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy Parkinson.<em>

Deux jours déjà que je me terre dans ce trou à rats. Deux longs jours que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Les blessées hurlent à l'agonie et personne ne vient les aider, ni même les achever. J'ai la fâcheuse impression que lorsqu'une d'entre nous meure, ses cris sont bien vite remplacés par ceux d'une autre. Plus forts, plus perçants, les cris des "nouvelles blessées" vous glacent le sang. Parfois, lorsque je pose un pied dans la boue de la tranchée, je croise des gamines, d'à peine quatorze ans, toute tremblantes. Je me demande souvent si elles frissonnent parce qu'elles ont froid ou parce qu'elles ont peur. Dans le fond, j'espère qu'elles rentreront bientôt chez elles, en un seul morceau.

Mes doigts fins jouent sans arrêt avec ma baguette. Je commence sincèrement à avoir peur et je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. La prochaine attaque est pour dans quelques minutes et rien n'a été préparé. C'est plutôt une mission suicide, ou une folie. C'est Bellatrix qui a ordonné cette merde. Tout simplement parce qu'elle souhaitait se divertir. Je lui aurai bien crié mon refus, exposé mon avis, mais d'un point de vue hiérarchique et magique, elle est largement supérieur à moi et elle pourrait me briser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "cracmol".

J'imagine sans aucuns problèmes l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle doit se trouver en ce moment même. Cette sorcière est dingue. Même pire que dingue. Je crois qu'elle est arrivée à un point de non-retour. Elle est la plus folle parmi les fous. Sa dévotion n'a d'égale que sa cruauté. C'est bien le sang des Black qui coule dans ses veines. Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer cette femme et sa famille.

La consanguinité a finit par les rendre presque tous fous à lier, mais dans cette démence, cette femme s'en est sortie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le fruit du hasard. Bellatrix signifie « guerrière » en latin, et je suis prête à parier que déjà à sa naissance son père avait ressentit cette puissante, cette folie. Il savait déjà, à ce moment-là, qu'elle était destinée à faire de grandes choses. De très grandes choses.

Tout le contraire de Narcissa, sa soeur. Cette mère douce et aimante qui protège par-dessus tout Draco. Je l'envie presque. Narcissa Malfoy est une grande dame. Douée en magie, avec une prestance et une classe sans nom. Avec elle, c'est presque comme si c'était normal d'être aussi belle. Je trouve cela immoral. Le sang qui coule dans ses veines est déjà si pur, cela ne suffit-il pas ? Avait-elle besoin de cette beauté ? Si mon j'étais aussi belle qu'elle, cela effacerait peut-être les quelques entaches à mon sang. On trouve des cracmols et des traites-à-leur-sang partout maintenant. Pitoyable.

Un rayon de lumière rouge traverse la tranchée et je me redresse, en alerte, prête à me battre. Je sais que c'est le signal et j'entends déjà les cris excités de Bellatrix. Son rire me refroidit plus que je ne le suis déjà et je tremble de tout mes membres.

Ma mère disait que les femmes n'avaient pas à combattre. Elles se devaient juste d'être des épouses remarquables et sans failles. Elles se devaient d'être des mères exemplaires et des sorcières dotées de qualifications magiques. Des ASPIC suffisaient amplement. Je n'avais jamais pensé me retrouver un jour au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille pendant la guerre. Je ne m'étais pas imaginée me traîner dans la boue comme une vulgaire sang-impure.

Des bruits de pas parviennent à mes oreilles et je me dépêche déjà de rejoindre le groupe. Ma main serre compulsivement ma baguette comme si celle-ci risquait de s'échapper d'une minute à l'autre. Je soupire, lasse de toute cette barbarie. Une voix froide me sort de ma rêverie.

« Parkinson, tu m'écoutes ? »

J'hoche la tête piteusement et mon regard se baisse sur mes chaussures. C'est l'une des premières fois que je baisse le regard. Je ne l'ai jamais fait devant une autre personne que mon père, mais la peur me noue le ventre. Cette femme est tarée.

« Maintenant ! »

C'est dit. L'assaut est lancé et j'entends déjà les cris déments de mes camarades. Rassemblant mon courage inexistant, je me précipite à mon tour en enfer. _Bienvenue à Ipswich._

* * *

><p>La bataille n'avait pas durée des heures et les partisanes du Seigneur-des-ténèbres s'étaient retirées en vitesse lorsqu'elles avaient remarqué à quel point elles étaient en sous-nombre. Le silence morbide qui résidait habituellement sur Ipswich était percé pas des râles de jeunes femmes agonisantes. Les guerrières du côté noir ne s'occupaient point de ramener et soigner leurs blessées. Elles les laissaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. À quoi bon s'encombrer d'atrophiées ?<p>

« On ne peut pas les laisser mourir comme ça !, s'écriait la brune.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour sauver des mangemorts, Hermione !, répliqua l'asiatique.

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Cho !, s'égosillait la première.

- Bienvenue à Ipswich alors. Ici nous ne sommes plus rien. Et les cris de ces pauvres femmes ne s'arrêteront pas de si tôt. Au levé du jour, tu sentiras la puanteur de leur cadavre qui commence doucement à se décomposer, murmura douloureusement la seconde.

- J'y vais, déclara avec fermeté l'impure. »

D'un pas déterminé elle sortit de la cabane, bientôt suivit par deux autres jeunes femmes. Elle n'entendit pas la plainte étouffée de l'ancienne petite amie du survivant ni le chuchotement d'une autre. _Elles ne reviendront pas._

L'endroit portait bien son nom. No man's land. Il n'y avait personne si ce n'est quelques frêles jeunes femmes agonisantes et quelques cadavres pourris de quelques mois déjà. L'odeur était insupportable et les blessées ne cessaient de les appeler dans tout les sens. Elles étaient trois et ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Lorsqu'Hermione manqua de trébucher sur une femme qu'elle pensait déjà morte, son coeur loupa un battement. Elle connaissait cette fille. Des yeux bleus perçants et de longs cheveux lisses et noirs. Cependant, la boue qui recouvrait le visage de la jeune femme l'empêchait de la reconnaître.

Soudain, une main attrapa son poignet et la presque morte lâcha un long râle. Son coeur s'affola dans sa cage thoracique et elle fut prise de convulsions. Immédiatement, l'ancienne Gryffondor lui lança quelques sorts de médicomagie sans grands effets. Elle attendit alors que la mangemort se calme et essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever la crasse sur son visage.

Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Elle savait désormais qui était cette jeune femme et son coeur loupa de nouveau un battement. Pansy Parkinson. Jamais. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé la retrouver dans ce bourbier. Celle qui lui faisait face était loin de ressembler à la Serpentard qu'elle avait connue à Poudlard. Elle semblait démunie et affreusement souffrante. Il ne restait rien de la petite princesse des verts et argents.

« Ma... jambe. Granger. S'il... te-plaît, murmura t-elle en suffocant.

- Par quoi as-tu été touchée, Parkinson ? », lui demanda t-elle, dégoûtée.

En effet, l'héritière Parkinson avait la jambe droite complètement broyée et Hermione vînt à songer qu'aucuns sortilèges ne pourraient réparer cela. Pansy grimaça et du sang s'écoula de l'extrémité de sa bouche. Elle ne desserra pas pour autant sa prise autour du poignet de la rouge et or.

« Harpies. »

La bouche de l'impure forma alors un « O » presque parfait. Stupéfaite n'était pas le mot qui convenait à cet instant précis. Elle était carrément horrifiée. Elle avait pourtant vu des dizaines de créatures les plus étranges pendant cette bataille, mais elle n'avait croisé la route d'aucune de celle-ci. Elle remercia intérieurement Merlin pour cela.

« Tu peux transplaner ? »

Ce fut alors au tour de la verte et argent de se retrouver stupéfaite. Granger était-elle vraiment en train d'essayer de lui sauver la vie ? Elle secoua la tête, presque sûre de rêver. Elle savait que la Gryffondor avait le coeur sur la main, s'était d'ailleurs moquée mainte et mainte fois de celle-ci pour cela, mais delà à lui sauver la vie...

Elle lâcha sa poigne sur la jeune femme et tourna la tête vers la gauche, lui montrant sa baguette à quelques mètres. L'autre hocha la tête et se dirigea en vitesse vers le bout de bois en jetant un regard alarmé à Syria qui semblait s'acharner sur une pauvre gamine.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'attaquer, Parkinson !, menaça la brune.

- Je suis peut-être Serpentard, mais j'ai le sens de l'honneur. Une vie pour une vie, Granger. J'ai maintenant une dette envers toi, souffla t-elle.

- Dégage avant que je ne t'étripe. », répondit-elle simplement.

Sans demander son reste, la Serpentard transplana vers un endroit inconnu. _Puisse t-elle ne pas être désartibulée en chemin_, songea la brune. Hermione se dirigea alors vers Syria qui semblait être en train de martyriser la pauvre enfant. Elle jeta un regard sur le no man's land et ne trouva pas Freya. Peut-être était-elle un peu plus loin dans la tranchée en train de porter secours à quelqu'un elle aussi ? Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête.

« Syria !, s'écria t-elle. Que lui as-tu fait ?, demanda t-elle aussitôt lorsqu'elle eut remarqué l'état dans lequel la pauvre gosse se trouvait.

- Ce n'est pas moi, bordel !, répondit l'Ukrainienne avec un fort accent.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe !, ordonna t-elle sèchement.

- On ferait mieux de la laisser crever ici, je crois, répondit-elle presque avec nonchalance.

- Pardon ?, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer.

- Avant que tu n'arrives, elle a essayé de me lancer un sort. Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais cette petite peste semble déjà maîtriser la magie sans baguette ! Rien de bien méchant, mais elle a tout de même essayé de me désarmer !

- Vermines ! Sang-de-bourbe et traître-à-vos-sangs ! Vous méritez de pourrir en enfer !, s'écria la jeune fille, une lueur démente brillant au fond de ses prunelles presque noires.

- Tu vois... »

Syria se leva et lança un regard noir à la gamine.

« Je... Syria !, s'exclama t-elle. On ne peut pas la laisser là !

- On m'avait dit que tu étais généreuse et pleine de bonté, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'aller si loin. Sauver une gamine mangemort alors qu'elle vient de te traiter comme une moins que rien. Vraiment, chapeau !, rajouta t-elle ironiquement en mimant un chapeau imaginaire. T'es peut-être gentille, mais moi je te trouve un peu bête.

- Qui te dit qu'elle est mangemort, Syria ?, répliqua t-elle, furieuse.

- Remonte sa chemise et tu trouveras l'affreux petit dessin que portent les toutous de ce psycopathe ! »

Un sort la frôla alors que Syria était déjà à terre, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts fins. Hermione se précipita dans la boue et rampa jusqu'à sa collègue laissant à terre la pauvre fille.

« On ferait mieux de déguerpir, Hermione ! », lui lança Syria.

Soudain, un nouveau sort la frôla, très vite suivit par un autre. Un troisième rayon vert vint finir sa course en pleine tête de l'adolescente qui rendit son dernier souffle dans la seconde suivante. Hermione ferma les yeux et imprima dans sa tête le regard emplis de mépris de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

Et alors, elle se souvint des paroles de Chang. **Bienvenue à Ipwisch.** _Bienvenue en enfer._

* * *

><p>Alors voilà... Mon inspiration est de retour et je l'exploite à fond. Cette fiction était déjà en cours d'écriture depuis un petit bout de temps, mais je ne la postais pas parce que je ne souhaitais pas être débordée. J'avais aussi un peu peur. Peur de vos réactions. Parce qu'<em>Ipswich<em> est mon plus gros projet, avec _Les femmes de l'Ombre_. Ce sont deux histoires qui me tiennent à coeur et sur lesquelles je ne souhaite pas me planter.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre est une mise en bouche assez satisfaisante, même s'il n'est pas d'une longueur spectaculaire. Vous pouvez remarquer qu'ici, je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle et que ce ne sera pas tout beau, tout mignon. J'ai préféré attaquer directement, mettre en place la trame dès le premier chapitre. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres en avance et le rythme de publication sera à peu près régulier, je pense. Un toute les deux semaines, si mes études me laissent assez de temps pour écrire. Mais, je pense que c'est faisable.

Pour celles qui me suivaient déjà sur _Mea Culpa_,_ Les femmes de l'Ombre_ et _Les larmes du Phénix_, des chapitres sont prêts à être poster pour ces histoires. Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas chômer pendant ma pause. Certes, l'inspiration s'était faite la malle pendant un temps, mais la voilà revenue et j'en profite.

Je réponds à toutes les questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en poser si certaines choses ne sont pas assez claires. De plus, j'ai twitter et mon pseudo est _godisdrugged_. (Lien sur mon profil). N'hésitez point à me joindre là-bas.

Alors je vous dis à très bientôt,

Harmonia N.


	2. We are the destroyed women from Ipswich

**RAR: **_olivia_: merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK. Rowling, je ne suis que l'humble auteure de cette fanfiction.

**Bande-son: **_Childhood,_ Yann Tiersen._ Coming to terms, _Carolina Liar._ The A Team, _Birdy.

**Note:** Si je poste ce chapitre si vite, c'est parce que j'ai eu très peu de réactions concernant le premier. Même si je sais que ce n'est que le début, un petit mot d'encouragement n'est jamais de refus. Je ne suis pas une auteure qui cherche à avoir un nombre de reviews inutiles mais conséquentes. J'apprécie les reviews construites et encourageantes. Je n'écris pas pour obtenir une compensation, j'écris pour le plaisir, mais sachez que la seule rémunération des auteur(e)s sur ce site sont les reviews et la motivation qu'elles apportent. Ce chapitre n'est pas d'une longueur impressionnante, tout comme le premier, mais je promet de me rattraper sur le prochain. Voici donc la suite, qui je l'espère, vous conviendra.

* * *

><p>« Les absents ont toujours tord de revenir. »<p>

**Jules Renard**

« Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rends plus forts. »

**Nietzche**

« L'absence est le plus grand des maux. »

**Jean de La Fontaine**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

_Destroyed women_

Deux mois. Soixante-deux longs jours qu'elle se traînait dans la boue. Il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour recevoir une permission. Elle avait égoïstement pensé, que son statu de meilleure amie du Survivant lui conférerait un pouvoir sur ce terrain. Mais non, elle était reléguée au même rang que toutes les autres combattantes d'Ipswich. Puis, ce matin, le hibou officiel de l'Ordre était arrivé et avait déposé le courrier devant la petite cabane dans laquelle toutes ces femmes logeaient. Hermione s'était précipitée dessus, presque comme chaque jour, et elle avait poussé un cri de joie lorsqu'elle avait vu son nom sur l'enveloppe. Enfin ! Enfin, elle avait droit à cette permission.

Elle étouffait ici. Ipswich était un cauchemar, un lieu où la barbarie régnait sur tout. Secrètement, les soirs d'orage, elle avait prié Merlin pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, qu'il l'arrache des griffes du démon auquel elle n'avait pu donner ni visage, ni nom.

Toute tremblante sous les couvertures, elle relisait au moins pour la dixième fois le parchemin. Une semaine. Elle, Syria et Freya avaient le droit à une semaine de répit. Si elle avait été d'humeur joyeuse, elle aurait presque comparé ces sept jours à une semaine de vacances. Mais, elle n'était pas joyeuse. Elle ne l'était plus. Ipswich brisait les femmes, tordait l'esprit, explosait les coeurs.

La semaine passée, deux s'étaient suicidées et les combattantes avaient été obligées de les enterrer juste à côté du cabanon, dans le petit cimetière improvisé depuis le début des combats. Hier soir, une des huit femmes qui revenaient de permission avait ramené une balance. Et, pour se distraire, elles s'étaient toutes pesées.

Douze kilogrammes. Elle avait perdu douze kilogrammes ! En seulement deux mois ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle faisait partie de celles qui avaient perdu le plus de poids. Le record étant seize kilos. Son coeur avait loupé un battement lorsque la balance avait affiché "quarante deux kilogrammes". Elle n'était déjà pas très en chair avant de rentrer ici, mais dire qu'elle était devenue maigre était un euphémisme. Tout de suite après, elle s'était précipitée devant le grand miroir brisé de la cabane. Elle y avait vu son reflet.

Reflet immonde. Elle était devenue squelettique. D'immenses cernes entouraient ses yeux, ses cotes étaient visibles à travers ses vêtements, ses jambes étaient devenues si fines, trop fines, et elle avait perdu au moins deux bonnets. Il lui semblait alors évident que ses soutiens-gorges ne lui servaient désormais presque à rien. Elle avait longuement analysé son corps, s'était longtemps attardée sur son visage, plus particulièrement sur ses joues salles et creuses. Merlin ! Elle était laide. Et ses cheveux... Ils étaient déjà assez indisciplinés comme ça, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils deviennent si emmêlés, crasseux ? Elle avait honte. Honte de ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?, entendit-elle.  
>- Pardon, Freya, j'étais un peu perdue, répondit-elle. Que disais-tu ?<br>- J'ai vu ça. Je te demandais, où crois-tu qu'ils vont nous emmener ?  
>- J'imagine que nous irons passer la semaine au quartier général.<br>- Non, non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne parle pas de toi, mais de Freya et moi.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons ?, s'enquit-elle, agacée.<br>- Nous ne sommes pas toute la meilleure amie du survivant, Hermione ! », répondit-elle en s'esclaffant.

Nous étions au mois de décembre et la neige tombait déjà. Assise contre l'arbre, la couverture repliée sur ses genoux, l'ancienne rouge et or regarda presque effarée sa camarade. Alors, elles allaient vraiment être séparées ? Ce n'était certes qu'une semaine, mais Hermione ne se séparait plus de ses deux collègues et ceux depuis début octobre. Elles étaient arrivées ensemble sur le champ de bataille, elles étaient sous ses ordres, et par dessus tout, elles s'étaient attachée aux deux jeunes femmes. Elle soupira, lasse.

« Je demanderai à Kingsley de vous transférer au quartier général. », annonça t-elle.

La blonde la remercia d'un simple signe de tête, ses yeux exprimaient toute sa gratitude et s'était bien assez suffisant. Elle allait enfin rencontrer Harry Potter. L'élu. Le survivant. Enfin. Son frère lui en avait tant parlé. Il lui racontait tout ce que les élèves de Durmstrang disaient. Elle en savait tant sur lui, c'était comme si elle le connaissait déjà. Elle allait rencontrer Harry Potter. Naum aurait été si fier d'elle s'il avait été là. Elle était devenue une guerrière, se battait comme une gagnante. Parce qu'elles allaient gagner cette bataille.

C'était la victoire ou la mort. Freya était trop jeune pour mourir.

* * *

><p>Les trois jours étaient passés à une vitesse ahurissante et il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque depuis. C'était un maigre répit pour les soixante-cinq combattantes, mais elles ne s'en plaignaient pas. Hermione avait préparé son baluchon à l'avance, s'était assise par terre, devant le feu, en attendant l'arrivée de Kingsley et des deux autres Aurors qui les conduiraient au quartier général.<p>

Soudain, quelqu'un vint se poser à ses côtés mais elle ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de fixer le feu, le regard évasif. Dans moins d'une heure, elle serait de retour auprès des siens. Dans soixante petites minutes, elle serait de nouveau à l'abri de cette guerre sournoise et désastreuse.

« J'imagine que tu es heureuse de rentrer, non ?, s'enquit une belle voix.

- Très, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu une permission aussi vite.

- Je sais, affirma t-elle.

- Non, tu ne sais pas, contre-dit-elle.

- Que me veux-tu, Cho ?, demanda t-elle.

- Ma mère est morte le onze septembre de cette année...

- Viens en au fait !, s'exclama t-elle en perdant patience.

- ...et je n'ai même pas pu assister à ses funérailles, finit-elle.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu as de la chance. Beaucoup de chance, lui souffla t-elle.

- Depuis quand es-tu ici ? »

S'en suivit un silence pesant. L'asiatique semblait réfléchir, compter les jours, voir même les mois passés à Ipswich. Hermione se permit alors de l'observer plus attentivement. Elle aussi avait maigri. Et changé. Elle avait prit au moins cinq ans d'un seul coup. Son corps ne suivait plus le rythme depuis sûrement un bout de temps. Ses yeux sombres étaient vides de toute émotion. Ipswich avait brisé une femme de plus. Une de plus, une de moins. Une de trop.

Les quelques vers qu'elle se murmurait le soir lui apparurent désormais justifiés. Elle n'était pas folle non, mais cette petite comptine lui rappelait toujours qui était l'ennemi.

Démon. Démon.  
>IPSWICH.<br>_Tel est ton nom._

« Je suis ici depuis le début, je crois. Si je me souviens bien, je suis arrivée début Août. Le sept peut-être. Ou le treize, je ne sais plus. Je suis venue ici un jour maudis. J'y resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Crois-tu aux sombres présages ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer un peu, Cho. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Les sombres présages ne sont que des légendes. Je n'y crois pas, affirma la brune.

- Il y a deux mois de cela, tu ne croyais pas non plus à l'existence des Harpies, contre-attaqua l'asiatique.

- Certes, mais les Harpies sont des créatures magiques. Les sombres présages ne sont que des rumeurs. Le chiffre 7 ou même le 13 ne portent pas malheur ! Si c'est comme ça, alors être né un 29 Février est une malédiction aussi !

- Je veux une permission !, ordonna t-elle. Je veux aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

- Nous y voilà..., souffla la brune.

- Depuis que je suis ici, je trime pour rester en vie ! Je ne suis jamais partie d'ici simplement parce qu'on m'avait confié une tâche, une mission ! Je ne suis pas lâche ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je veux souffler. Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de cette guerre, de ces combats, de cette boue, ces cris, ces pleurs. Je suis usée par la vie, Hermione. Je veux partir. Retourner chez moi. Voir ma mère. Embrasser mon père. Je veux vivre. Parce qu'ici on ne vit pas, non. On survit. »

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle comprenait. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas chef, ni responsable dans les bureaux de l'organisation. Elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Elle soupira, encore. Elle aurait aimé pourtant. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui venir en aide. Ce n'était pas de son ressort. Elle aussi était fatiguée. Cependant, elle avait reçut une permission, elle. Et elle comprenait la jalousie qui alimentait l'asiatique.

« Hermione ?, l'appela une Syria. Nous partons. »

L'ancienne rouge et or se releva donc en vitesse, attrapa son baluchon et salua celle qui lui faisait face. Elle tourna les talons dans le but de rejoindre sa camarade mais se retourna une dernière fois vers celle qui fut, jadis, une adepte de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

« J'appuierai ta demande auprès d'Hestia Jones. C'est elle qui s'occupe de toute la paperasse. »

Le regard plein de reconnaissance que lui adressa Chang resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Sans se retourner, elle passa la porte de la cabane, embrassa ses deux amies et s'accrocha au bras de Kingsley. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant une grande demeure, dans les rues de Londres.

12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle était désormais à l'abri.

* * *

><p>« Hermione ! »<p>

À peine avait elle passé la porte qu'une tornade de cheveux roux lui sauta au cou. La brune la réceptionna tant bien que mal et fut vite essoufflée de cet effort. Ginny semblait être aussi lourde qu'un Troll. Elle la reposa à terre et s'appuya contre un mur, une main sur sa tempe, le monde tournant subitement.

« Hermione ? Hermione ? Tout va bien ?  
>- Je... Ça va, Ginny. Merci.<br>- Je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous ! Suit-moi, vite. »

La dernière des Weasley ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la pâleur extrême de son amie et son corps squelettique. La née-moldue la suivit aussi vite qu'elle le put et elles finirent enfin par atteindre la cuisine. De nouveau, des cheveux roux apparurent dans son champ de vision et elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse musclé. Elle souffla de contentement en respirant l'odeur de son meilleur ami.

« Ronald... »

Le jeune homme desserra sa prise et se recula pour pouvoir regarder son amie plus attentivement. Soudain, le regard de la brune se trouva attiré par une masse de cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un gris profond puis par un homme, debout à côté du premier. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, s'approchant doucement du Survivant, ayant comme occulté la présence du mangemort. Tout à coup, des bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du garçon, aspirant à un peu de paix. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle releva la tête et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux prunelles vertes émeraude de l'Élu.

« Harry... », souffla t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge sourd, et se tourna vers l'auteur de ce son. Draco Malfoy. Subitement, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant au fond des yeux.

« Que fait-il ici ? »

* * *

><p><em>Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?<em>


	3. Never look back

**Disclaimer: **l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK. Rowling, je ne suis que l'humble auteure de cette fanfiction.

**Bande-son: **_Protectors of the Earth_, Two Steps From Hell. _Fade to Black_, Apocalyptica. _Fly_, Ludovico Einaudi. _Hallelujah_, Jeff Buckley version.

**Note:** Bonjour ! J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai parfois réécris une dizaine de fois certains passages, parce que j'étais trop indécise quant aux réactions de mes personnages. J'appréhende vos avis même si je suis impatiente de les recevoir… D'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Draco pour ce chapitre, mais laissez-moi le temps de mettre ceci en place. _Bonne lecture !_

/ !\ **I forgot it !** Je ne tiens pas compte des élèments du tome 7, ou alors très peu. C'aurait été dur de le suivre tout en écrivant sur Ipswich. C'est pourquoi Maugrey, Lupin et quelques autres apparaissent dans ce chapitre.

**Ps**: pardon pour la présentation de la lettre d'Hermione, mais en matière d'esthétique, FF n'est une référence.

* * *

><p>« Puisqu'après tant d'efforts<p>

Ma résistance est vaine,

Je me livre en aveugle

Au destin qui m'entraîne. »

**Racine**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

_Never look back_

_._

Les gens s'agitent autour de moi, mais je ne perçois rien. J'essaye de distinguer des formes, des couleurs, quelque chose à quoi me repérer mais je ne trouve rien. Mes yeux restent bloqués sur cette silhouette. Je crois que l'on m'appelle, que l'on me touche, peut-être même que l'on me crie dessus. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Je respire une dernière fois puis c'est le trou noir.

* * *

><p>Des cris, du sang. Des femmes qui tombent les unes après les autres. Des rayons de toutes les couleurs illuminent le terrain miné. La Lune, belle, blanche, pleine et pure dévoile une centaine de cadavre. J'ai de la boue jusqu'aux genoux mais je continue de courir. Je dois absolument atteindre la première ligne adverse. La tranchée n'est plus très loin mais à mes côtés, mes camarades tombent une à une. Je m'arrête, me retourne et cherche Freya des yeux. Syria, à mes côtés, semble faire de même. Merlin, où est-elle ?<p>

Un rayon bleu me frôle et je me couche à terre, dans la boue. La pluie ne cesse de tomber, ce bourbier est loin d'être terminé. Nous allons toutes mourir ici. Personne ne gagnera. Nous sommes toutes trop épuisées pour triompher de quoi que ce soit.

Syria, déjà debout, m'aide à me relever en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours. Toujours pas de Freya en vue. Tant pis. Nous devrons nous débrouiller seules. J'ordonne aux cinq autres de retourner dans la tranchée et de la défendre coûte que coûte.

Nous approchons de notre but, nous avons traversé le No Man's Land et les trois quarts des défenses adverses. Nous serons bientôt aux portes de leur tranché. C'est du suicide. Je suis persuadée qu'elles ne sont pas toutes parties se battre.

« Tu penses trop !, me crie Syria.

- Et toi, pas assez ! », je lui rétorque.

Contre toute attente, elle me sourit et fonce dans le tas. Elle lance un sortilège et désactive la dernière barrière en se jetant à terre, se protégeant de l'explosion. Je fais de même et rampe dans la boue.

« La voie est libre ! »

Alors ça y est ? À peine ai-je assimilé ce qu'elle a dit que Syria est déjà en train de s'élancer dans la tranchée, baguette en avant. Je secoue la tête et me relève prestement. Deux pas et je suis à nouveau à terre. Foutus barbelés, je jure.

Soudain, j'aperçois plusieurs jets de lumière verte dans la tranchée. Des Avada. Mon sang se glace et mon cœur loupe un battement. Je ne la laisserai pas périr ici. Je me relève, me débarrasse des fils et saute dans la tranché adverse.

Mes pieds ont à peine touchés le sol qu'un sort me frôle à l'épaule. Syria est aux prises avec une mangemorte blessée mais qui semble plutôt coriace. J'ai regardé mon amie une seconde de trop. Un sort m'atteint à la jambe et je geins comme une moins que rien. Je trébuche et le visage d'une gamine apparaît au-dessus de ma tête. Elle pointe sa baguette sur moi, pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle va faire.

Puis j'entends un cri, Syria est aussi à terre. Je ne réfléchis pas et je lance le premier sort qui me passe par la tête. La gamine est pétrifiée. Je me relève, fait face à ma nouvelle adversaire et ne lui laisse pas le temps de m'attaquer. La formule glisse entre mes lèvres et la vieille femme tombe à terre. Morte.

Incapable de bouger, je lâche ma baguette et fixe le corps sans vie de mon ex-ennemie. Un sanglot s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et me trouve face à Syria. Elle est debout, en vie, mais une grimace de douleur déforme son visage. Sans que je m'y attende, elle me serre contre elle, fort, si fort que je n'ose plus respirer.

Lorsqu'elle relâche son étreinte, elle vrille son regard froid dans le miens et me dit avec force :

« C'était elle ou toi. »

Les larmes que je cherchais à refouler depuis quelques minutes ne tardent pas à couler. Syria me serre à nouveau dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux, presque avec douceur. Elle ne parle pas et s'écarte à nouveau après quelques minutes de silence.

« Ne pleure plus, m'ordonne-t-elle. Il y en aura d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. »

Et c'est vrai, depuis ce jour, il y en a eu d'autre. J'ai tué d'autres femmes. Parfois des gamines à peine plus âgées que les premières années de Poudlard. Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai oublié le visage de cette femme, celui de ma première victime.

Alors je m'oblige à rouvrir les yeux, chasser ce souvenir et revenir à moi.

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi Harry. », j'ordonne sur un ton froid.<p>

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité et prends place sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné et rajuste ses lunettes sur son nez. Il soupire, signe qu'il ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer alors je juge bon d'ajouter :

« Je veux toute l'histoire. En entier. »

Il soupire encore une fois, pour la forme.

« Malfoy est arrivé au quartier général deux semaines après ton départ pour Ipswich, commence-t-il.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Je n'aime pas raconter, tu sais. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser parler sans me couper, non ?, demande-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, affirme-t-elle.

- Je disais donc que Malfoy est arrivé deux semaines après que tu sois partie. Rémus cherchait Rogue depuis pas mal de temps, mais c'est Nott qui l'a retrouvé. Je sais, je sais, dit-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe, tu n'as pas confiance en Nott. Donc, c'est Nott qui l'a retrouvé et cet imbécile a bien failli faire sauter sa couverture en le ramenant au QG. Mais, le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas qu'il aurait pu être démasqué, mais qu'il a emmené Malfoy avec lui. Il était, à ce qu'il paraît, dans un cachot adjacent à celui de Rogue et dans un piteux état si tu veux tout savoir. Sur ça, Malfoy n'a rien dit et je crois qu'il n'est pas du tout près à parler de ce que Voldemort lui a fait. Nott est donc revenu au QG avec un Rogue à moitié assommé et un Malfoy comateux.

- Et Zabini ?, s'enquit-elle.

- J'y viens, j'y viens, lui assura-t-il. Nott pensait s'être bien débrouillé et n'avait laissé aucune trace. Il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un le voit. En même temps, qui peut bien être assez stupide pour aller faire un tour dans les cachots à trois heures du matin ? Enfin bref. Nott s'est fait prendre le lendemain lorsqu'il est revenu au quartier général des Mangemorts. Zabini l'attendait. Il avait tout vu. Théodore a d'abord songé à le faire disparaître, mais Blaise avait déjà prévu le coup. Il a contré tous les sorts de Théo et a attendu qu'il soit calme pour s'expliquer. Je te raconte exactement ce que m'a dit Nott, Hermione. Zabini voulait rejoindre l'Ordre ! J'ai vraiment rigolé, tu sais. Je pensais que Nott l'avait achevé et qu'il nous faisait une blague. Mais non. Zabini voulait vraiment se joindre à nous. Il disait que si Draco et Théodore étaient de l'autre côté, il n'allait pas les lâcher. Après, Théodore m'a dit qu'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, et tout le tintouin. Deux jours plus tard, Zabini faisait son apparition chez nous et Kingsley lui faisait subir un interrogatoire. Kingsley a affirmé que ses intentions n'étaient ni bonnes, ni mauvaises, mais qu'il ne lâcherait sûrement jamais les deux autres. Alors on l'a pris. Parce qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Rogue le voulait absolument ici. Va savoir pourquoi ! Depuis, Zabini est à l'essai avec Rémus et Malfoy s'est réveillé il y a deux jours. », termina-t-il.

Elle le regarde longtemps, silencieusement, analysant la situation et les éléments. Elle ne dit rien pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et Harry en déduit qu'il doit quitter sa chambre. Il soupire en se levant mais la brune le retient.

« Tu lui fais confiance ?, interroge-t-elle.

- À qui ? Malfoy ? Non, répond-t-il.

- Je parlais de Zabini, lui dit-elle.

- Pour Zabini, je ne sais pas… Il n'est pas comme les autres, assure-t-il.

- Nott non plus. », rétorque-t-elle.

Il souffle, se détache de son emprise et marche jusqu'à la porte. Il prend appui sur la chambranle et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Nott est un intellectuel. Il sait plein de choses que nous ignorons, affirme-t-il. Il se débrouille plutôt bien en tant qu'agent double et il a la tête sur les épaules. Il réfléchit avant d'agir.

- C'est un Mangemort, objecte-t-elle. On ne se méfie jamais assez des Mangemorts, Harry.

- Tu te méfies trop de tout le monde, Hermione. Personne ne te veut de mal ici.

- Et Zabini ?, lui demande-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est plutôt difficile à cerner. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de passer à l'action, lui. Il fonce dans le tas. Rogue ne cesse de dire qu'il aurait pu faire un bon Gryffondor s'il n'avait pas été aussi perverti et rusé.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as pardonné à Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas…, souffle-t-il. Rémus lui fait confiance et j'ai confiance en Rémus. Je m'en tiendrai à son jugement tout en surveillant Rogue d'assez près. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, tu sais.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, Harry.

- J'y étais !, réplique-t-il.

- Tu n'avais aucune idée des intentions de Rogue ou même celles de Dumbledore ! Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il avait des secrets pour toi ! »

Le dernier des Potter secoue la tête, ne souhaitant pas s'engager sur ce terrain. Mais dans le fond, il sait qu'Hermione a raison. Il n'est qu'un pion dans ce jeu. La partie se joue sans lui.

* * *

><p>Cho méritait une permission. Le code établis par l'Ordre le certifiait. Elle aurait déjà dû avoir au moins deux, voire trois permissions depuis son arrivée à Ipswich. Hermione se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et commença à écrire.<p>

.

Londres, 24 décembre 1997.

.

De GRANGER Hermione

À JONES Hestia

.

Objet : Demande de permission

.

Demande de permission établie le 08/10/1997 par CHANG, Cho Hyena.

Demande de permission soutenue par GRANGER, Hermione Jean (membre de l'Ordre du Phénix), le 24/12/1997.

Motif : 05 mois à Ipswich sans permission.

L'article 102 du Code de l'Ordre de Phénix établi à la création d'Ipswich stipule qu'aucune femme ne devra rester plus deux mois sans permission.

.

Cordialement.

Hermione GRANGER

.

* * *

><p>L'agitation qui régnait en bas la força à se réveiller, elle s'étira en étouffant un bâillement et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.<p>

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine et regarda les deux uniques femmes Weasley s'agiter autour du feu. Elle s'appuya contre la chambranle et respira l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait des casseroles. Elle n'avait rien senti d'aussi bon depuis au moins deux mois.

Soudain, un autre poids vînt se poser à ses côtés et elle s'arracha presque douloureusement à sa contemplation. La personne en face d'elle lui lança un sourire des plus doux et l'effluve qui lui parvenait de ce jeune homme lui rappela vaguement quelques souvenirs.

« Que fêtons-nous ?, demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- C'est Noël demain, lui souffla le rouquin.

- Oh…, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu avais oublié ?

- Je n'avais simplement pas fait attention, dit-elle.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Hermione. », affirma-t-il en riant doucement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire confus et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle ne souhaitait pas fêter Noël.

* * *

><p>« Enfile ça et vite. », lui ordonna la rouquine en lui balançant un morceau de tissu.<p>

La brune examina un instant le morceau de tissu et s'interrogea silencieusement. N'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une robe, idiote, répondit Ginny avec malice.

- Merci, j'avais compris, rétorqua sèchement l'autre.

- Habille toi et vite, la pressa la rousse. On fête Noël.

- Noël c'est demain, Ginny, affirma Hermione.

- On fête le réveillon alors, s'agaça-t-elle. Dépêche-toi, par Merlin ! Nous n'attendons plus que toi. »

D'abord grincheuse, elle finit par se résoudre. Elle enfila la robe et complimenta même Ginny sur la sienne. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, ce soir, avec son sourire tendre et ses yeux pétillants. La brune commença à se coiffer mais abandonna vite et la rousse vint à son secours. Elle la fit s'asseoir devant l'ancienne coiffeuse de Mrs. Black et peignit ses cheveux avec soin. Elle les ramena en une queue de cheval haute et lui appliqua une fine couche de fard à paupières.

Puis, elle la fit tournoyer sur elle-même et admira le résultat.

Malgré ses kilos en moins, ses cernes sous les yeux et ses joues creuses, Hermione était ravissante. Ipswich n'avait qu'assombris son arme et forgé une carapace à son cœur. Elle n'était pas belle, elle était devenue scandaleusement attirante. Inaccessible.

* * *

><p>« Oh ma chérie ! », s'exclama Mrs. Weasley lorsqu'elle fut descendue à la cuisine.<p>

Hermione referma maladroitement ses bras sur la matriarche Weasley et s'autorisa un sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Puis, s'écartant avec douceur de Molly qui la détaillait de long en large, elle balaya la pièce d'un regard.

Kingsley, Remus, Dora, Hestia Jones, Alastor Maugrey, Arthur et Molly, Bill et Fleur, Fred et George ainsi que trois autres membres dont elle ignorait le nom.

Il y avait aussi bien sûr quelques jeunes dont Ron et Harry, Ginny aussi. Neville et Luna étaient présents pour les fêtes eux aussi. Elle remarqua alors, à côté de Neville, un grand blond. Malefoy, Nott et Zabini étaient eux aussi attablés. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas lorsque l'on l'appela.

« Hermione ? Hou, Hermione! », s'exclama Ronald.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle vînt se placer à ses côtés, faisant face à Harry. Elle leur lança un simulacre de sourire avant de se tourner vers les plus vieux, qui, visiblement, attendaient qu'elle parle. Elle ne le fit pas cependant.

« J'ai reçu votre hibou en fin d'après-midi, Miss Granger, annonça Hestia Jones.

- Oh…, souffla t-elle.

- J'ai pris en compte votre demande et répondu affirmativement à celle-ci.

- Je vous en remercie, Mrs. », acquiesça Hermione.

Un silence lourd, un peu pesant, tomba alors sur l'ensemble de la pièce, jusqu'à que Molly et Ginny reviennent avec plusieurs plats en mains. Elle entendit le ventre de Ron gargouiller près d'elle et un vrai sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres.

« J'ai pris contact avec Edgecombe, Potter…, commença Fol' Oeil.

- Edgecombe ?, le coupa Hermione.

- Mrs. Edgecombe a enfin accepté notre proposition, lui confia Harry.

- Quand ? », demanda-t-elle alors.

Plusieurs personnes eurent l'air gênées et personne n'osa répondre. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Tonks lui déclara :

« Le jour de ton départ pour Ipswich.

- Pourquoi ?, s'enquit-elle encore.

- Sa fille, Marietta, est morte ce jour-là, annonça brusquement Lupin. Elle devait partir en permission le jour de ton arrivée là-bas. C'était elle que tu devais remplacer. »

Il eut un nouveau silence, plus long cette fois, jusqu'à ce que Remus parle à nouveau.

« Nous sommes désolés de t'y avoir conduit.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Remus ?, questionna Hermione.

- Ipswich, il secoua la tête. Nous ne voulions pas. Mais il nous fallait quelqu'un de qualifié…

- J'aimerai que nous n'en parlions plus, Remus. Je retourne à Ipswich dans une semaine, mais je compte bien profiter de mes quelques jours de repos ici pour m'investir dans de vraies missions. »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le silence qui accueillit sa dernière déclaration mais beaucoup de protestations. Harry se leva de sa chaise et tapa du poing sur la table, catégorique :

« Tu n'y retourneras pas, Hermione !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Tais-toi Harry, lui ordonna-t-elle avec froideur. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur Ipswich, ce soir. C'est Noël. »

Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de répliquer, Mrs. Weasley fit apparaître plusieurs nouveaux plats et le coupa :

« Servez-vous, mes enfants ! »

Hermione et Ron ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se servirent copieusement alors que Blaise Zabini s'extasiait devant la nourriture. Ron retint un rire et dit :

« Tu as vraiment l'air idiot, Zabini.

Tiens ta langue, Weasley. Nous n'avons pas tous l'habitude de fêter Noël aussi dignement. », claqua le Serpent.

Et le silence, encore une fois. Décidément, la soirée s'annonçait plutôt divertissante.

* * *

><p>La soirée battait son plein et certains c'étaient même levés pour danser. D'autres membres de l'Ordre les avaient rejoints après le repas et la cuisine était désormais pleine à craquer. Loin d'aimer le bruit et cette ambiance folle, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter cette pièce.<p>

En slalomant entre les invités, Hermione se cogna a quelqu'un et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Malfoy.

« Fais attention à l'endroit où tu mets tes pieds, Sang-de…

- Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais, je sais, le coupa-t-elle, lasse. Maintenant Malfoy, laisse-moi passer.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?, demanda-t-il, narquois.

- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps ! », s'impatienta-t-elle.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre de façon assez acerbe, Remus le coupa.

« Laisse-la passer Draco. »

Le blond s'exécuta non sans lancer un regard noir à son ancien professeur et se dirigea vers ses deux autres camarades. Hermione s'autorisa à pousser un soupir et s'éloigna sans remercier le Loup-Garou.

« Hermione ! », l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

S'arrêtant brusquement, elle se retourna et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je voulais… que l'on parle, annonça-t-il.

- Si c'est pour parler d'Ipswich Remus, ce n'est pas la peine, soupira la brune.

- Nous devrons pourtant en discuter un jour, tu sais, lui dit-il plus doucement.

- Je ne veux pas épiloguer la dessus, s'emporta-t-elle, les bras levés.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, commença-t-il. Nous ne voulions vraiment pas t'envoyer là-bas… Je les ai vu revenir, tu sais, les femmes d'Ipswich. J'ai vu leurs cernes, leurs joues creusées, leurs blessures infectées et leurs dos voûtés. Et j'ai fermé les yeux. Parce que nous sommes en guerre. On ferme souvent les yeux sur des atrocités. J'aurai du empêcher Alastor de t'y conduire. Harry a protesté, longtemps. Il ne m'a plus parlé, pendant des jours. Il m'en a voulu et je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours. J'aurai pu poser mon véto, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai… J'ai été égoïste. Je me suis dit que si tu y allais, peut-être aurions-nous une chance de gagner cette bataille…

- Personne ne gagnera, Remus, le coupa-t-elle. Nous perdons plus que nous ne gagnons. Ipswich n'est qu'une bataille sans valeur. Voldemort n'a proposé ce marché que parce qu'il souhaitait gagner du temps. Harry avance, tu sais. Il ne t'en parle pas, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. J'ai confiance en lui. Mais il faut stopper ce massacre, Remus.

- J'en parlerai au Conseil. Je les convaincrai, Hermione. Tu n'y retourneras pas, c'est promis. »

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire doux, mélancolique, qui fait tanguer Remus. Il prend appui sur le mur, parce que sa tête lui tourne. Elle se retourne et grimpe les marches doucement.

« Je n'en suis jamais partie, Remus. », souffle-t-elle en haut de l'escalier.

Les sens du Loup sont plus développés que ceux des simples sorciers. Et elle sait qu'il l'a entendu. Mais elle ne se retourne pas. Pas cette fois.

Ne jamais revenir en arrière.

* * *

><p>Il entrouvre la porte de sa chambre et sourit. Hermione est allongée sous les draps, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête. Elle semble sereine, en paix. Il s'approche à pas de loups et se penche au-dessus d'elle. Il pose un baiser sur son front, remonte les couvertures sur son corps frêle et lui murmure :<p>

« Joyeux Noël, Hermione. »

En refermant la porte, il est presque sûr qu'elle a soufflé son prénom dans son sommeil.


	4. Come back Come back to me

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK. Rowling, je ne suis que l'humble auteure de cette fanfiction.

**Bande-Son :** Second Chance, Paper Route. (Je l'ai faite tourner en boucle pour écrire, je n'ai donc que celle-ci à vous proposer)

**Note :** Fraîchement revenue d'Allemagne, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas. Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps sur cette note et je vous laisse lire !

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Charlotte**, parce que j'aime beaucoup les soutiens gorges Hello Kitty.

* * *

><p>« The world is a filthy place, it's a filthy goddamn horror show. There is so much pain you know, there is so much. »<p>

**American Horror Story**

.**  
><strong>

«N'ai pas pitié des morts Harry, ai pitié des vivants, et par-dessus tout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. »

**JK. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong>

_Come back. Come back to me._

_.  
><em>

« Bon matin ? », s'enquit Harry.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et Hermione se frotta les yeux. Harry lui servit une tasse de thé et elle s'installa à ses côtés, les yeux encore à moitié clos. Zabini ricana et elle en ouvrit un pour le fusiller du regard, faisant de ce fait doubler le rire du métis.

« T'as vraiment une salle tête, Granger, lança-t-il.

- La ferme, le pria-t-elle. »

Un autre ricanement, plus narquois cette fois, se fit entendre dans la pièce. Debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, Draco Malfoy semblait frais comme un gardon. Il avança lentement, de sa démarche chaloupée et vint prendre place aux côtés de l'ancien Serpentard. Sans dire bonjour, il se servit un café et beurra ses toasts dans le plus grand silence.

Silence qui ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme stridente alerta tout le monde qu'une attaque avait lieu. Harry se rendit tout de suite dans le hall, rentra dans le placard sous l'escalier et coupa l'alarme. Il revint dans la cuisine, capes en main et les lança prestement aux trois autres personnes présentent dans la pièce.

« Par Morgane !, jura-t-il. Bouge-toi, Malfoy !

- Tu permets que je finisse mon café ?, demanda celui-ci.

- Il se passe quelque chose de pas net dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

- Il ne se passe que des choses pas nettes dans cette allée, Potter, rétorqua l'autre. »

Le Survivant soupira, passa une main sur son front et marcha jusqu'au blond. Il l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, lui fourra sa cape dans les mains et le traîna de force jusqu'au perron.

« On te permet enfin de sortir, Draco, commença le métis. Ne fais pas ta tête de centaure !

- Et quelle joie de sortir faire un tour dans une Allée où je risque fortement de croiser mon père, Blaise. »

Il eut un silence qui ne dura pas longtemps, brisé par la brunette désormais toute réveillée.

« Tu as intérêt à te bouger, Malfoy et vite. On ne va pas attendre que les Mangemorts se soient carapatés pour aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Alors maintenant, tu t'accroches à Harry et on y va. Elle se tourna alors vers l'Elu et lui dit : On se sépare. Tu prends la sortie Sud, Zabini et moi prenons les quartiers Est, garde Malfoy avec toi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle empoigna Zabini par le bras et les fit transplaner tout le deux, laissant à Harry le loisir de se coltiner Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Les Quartiers Est menant à l'Allée des Embrumes étaient étrangement silencieux pour un samedi matin. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors et le ciel s'était couvert de façon très anormale. La dernière fois qu'Hermione était venue ici, c'était trois semaines avant son départ pour Ipswich. Un vieux sorcier un peu dérangé avait été retrouvé mort dans une impasse, baignant dans son sang, décédé depuis au moins deux jours. Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé le ou les meurtriers.<p>

Ils avancèrent prudemment, en silence, serrant les pans de leurs capes contre eux.

Soudain, ils virent deux hommes en noir, sortant de la pénombre, baguettes en mains. Eux aussi avançaient à pas de loup et jetaient fréquemment des coups d'œil aux alentours. Des Mangemorts qui tentaient de fuir en toute discrétion.

Se retournant, Hermione remarqua que Blaise n'était plus là. Elle vérifia les alentours et se mit à paniquer lorsqu'elle ne le vit nulle part. Où était-il, cet imbécile ? Les deux Mangemorts prenaient de l'avance mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son coéquipier. Il avait plus de valeur que ces deux partisans des forces du mal. La première règle de l'Ordre était de ne jamais agir seul, la seconde de ne jamais laisser tomber son coéquipier, la troisième… La troisième était celle qui les réduisait au silence radio sur leurs actions.

Battant en retraite, elle vérifia les ruelles précédentes et remarqua à nouveau deux silhouettes dans la brume matinale. Bien que loin de ces deux personnes, elle identifia tout de suite le métis et prit le risque de courir le rejoindre. Il tenait une seconde personne contre le mur d'une impasse et elle ne tarda pas identifier cette autre personne.

« Syria !, » aboya-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait près d'eux.

Le métis se tourna vers elle, confus. Syria en profita pour se dégager de sa poigne et ramassa sa baguette, tombée par terre.

« Tu la connais ?, s'enquit-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?, questionna-t-elle, ignorant le fils Zabini. »

Il eut un certain temps de pause où Syria reprit son souffle et elle confessa enfin :

« J'étais sur le chemin de Traverse avec un Italien de la Réserve. Nous cherchions l'Apothicaire parce qu'il y a pas mal de blessés à la Réserve et on manque d'ingrédients pour les Potions. Mais… On a entendu des cris, il a tout de suite sonné l'alerte parce que je ne savais pas comment faire et il est allé chercher un des hauts dirigeants pendant que j'allais regarder ce qu'il se passait. Nous sommes en territoire ennemi, les Mangemorts étaient nombreux et sont venus chercher le gérant d'une boutique pas nette. J'étais en train de les espionner quand l'un de m'a surprise, alors je me suis enfuie comme j'ai pu puisque je ne connais pas les quartiers et l'autre là, dit-elle en le désignant de la main, m'a choppée alors que j'essayais simplement d'échapper à ce Mangemort. »

Encore une fois, il eut un petit silence et Blaise sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Je… Je l'ai prise pour une Mangemort, avoua-t-il. Elle ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais.

- Ah, parce que tu connais des Mangemorts, toi ?, l'interpella l'Ukrainienne.

- C'est une longue histoire, la coupa Hermione. Viens, on rentre au quartier général. »

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent tout trois sur le perron du Square et Hermione poussa la porte, les deux autres la suivant. Elle accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau du grand hall et se dirigea vers la cuisine.<p>

« C'est un peu rustique ici, commenta Syria.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. », lui répondit Harry.

Hermione s'approcha de lui en vitesse et vérifia rapidement s'il n'était pas blessé. Elle lui conta leur mésaventure et lui demanda s'il avait pu obtenir plus de renseignements qu'eux. Ensuite, Harry s'approcha, main en avant pour venir se présenter à la nouvelle venue.

« Salut… commença-t-il, un peu gauche. Je suis Harry… Harry…

- Je sais qui t'es, le binoclard. », le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il y avait beaucoup de silence ces derniers temps et celui-ci faisait partie des plus pesant. Harry ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, un peu impressionné par le peu de respect qu'elle semblait lui accorder.

Puis encore une fois, on entendit le petit rire narquois de l'héritier Malfoy, toujours appuyé avec autant de nonchalance, les bras croisés sur son torse. La nouvelle venue le détailla un instant puis lâcha un petit feulement.

« Si j'avais su qu'on laissait entrer les Mangemorts avec un accès VIP, j'aurai proposé à mon frère de m'accompagner. », annonça-t-elle froidement.

Le métis tiqua à cette annonce mais ne dit rien et alors qu'Harry semblait sur le point de lui rétorquer quelque chose, elle coupa à nouveau le Survivant.

« Laisse tomber, Potter. On entre ici comme dans un moulin et t'es le petit con qui se fait enfariner. »

Puis, elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui déclara de but en blanc :

« C'est plutôt classe ici. On a l'air mieux lotit qu'à la Réserve en tout cas.

- La Réserve ?, s'enquit la brune.

- C'est le nom qu'on donne au second quartier général. », coupa Harry.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée, en réchauffant sa tasse de thé à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle alla ensuite s'installer dans le canapé en face de la cheminée et personne ne pépia mot. Harry monta à l'étage, son visage n'exprimant aucune expression même si Hermione savait d'ors et déjà que Syria l'avait blessé.

Trop curieux, Zabini ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Vladimir, n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea-t-il.

- Tu le connais ?, s'enquit Syria plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Il était dans notre section. » répondit Malfoy, parlant pour la première fois depuis son retour.

Hermione écoutait leur échange, silencieuse, peut-être un peu curieuse.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi, Draco Malfoy.

- Tout le monde parle de moi, de toute façon. »

Le métis tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son ricanement derrière une toux pas du tout crédible, et le blond le fusilla du regard puis s'approcha du reste du groupe.

« Qui est Vladimir ?, s'enquit alors Hermione.

- C'est mon frère, souffla Syria avec froideur.

- Mais, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?, s'exclama la brune.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua l'Ukrainienne. Nos chemins se sont séparés il y a quelques années déjà. »

Encore un silence. Long, cette fois. Ils se regardèrent, longtemps.

« Où est Freya ?, interrogea alors Hermione.

- Elle est restée à la Réserve, lui apprit Syria. Je crois qu'elle y a retrouvé d'anciens camarades de classe.

- Vous n'étiez pas restées ensemble ?

- Freya est une gamine, Hermione. Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter.

- Je vais la faire venir ici, annonça Hermione.

- Je serai toi, commença Syria, je ne ferai pas ça. Il y a l'air d'avoir assez de problèmes ici, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de retrouver ceux qui ont foutu le feu à son ancienne école, déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt les deux Mangemorts.

- Que… », s'interrompit Hermione.

Les deux Mangemorts en question se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ne savant que dire. Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, préféra fuir et monta à l'étage. Il ne resta plus que Zabini et son mince courage de serpent.

« La vielle école de Cracovie, n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquit le métis.

- Exact, lui répondit Syria. Mon frère était de la partie, il me semble. »

L'héritier Zabini se contenta d'hocher la tête et finit par s'en aller lui aussi. Hermione soupira et souffla sur son thé brulant. Elle savait que l'école de Freya avait été brulée un an auparavant, mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'était des Mangemorts comme ces deux-là qui avaient participé au meurtre d'une quelque centaine de personnes. Elle soupira, encore une fois, exténuée. La guerre ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

* * *

><p>« Tu te souviens ?, lui demanda-t-il en arrivant.<p>

- Comment oublier ?, souffla-t-il, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- C'est cette gamine, n'est-ce pas ?, continua le métis.

- Il y en a eu des dizaines depuis, Blaise, répondit-il, indifférent.

- C'était la première. », poussa l'autre.

Soudainement, le blond se leva de son lit et dévasta tout sur son passage. Il brisa bibelots, livres, potions, et, lentement, il se retourna vers son ami.

« La première, Blaise, murmura-t-il. Sûrement pas la dernière. »

Alors, Blaise Zabini comprit soudain qu'ils étaient nés assassins.

* * *

><p>« Hermione ? », l'appela-t-on.<p>

Elle leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et ferma délicatement son livre.

« Harry…, souffla-t-elle avec tendresse.

J'aimerai que la guerre s'arrête. Aujourd'hui, demain peut-être. Bientôt. Je voudrais remonter le temps, effacer mes erreurs passées. J'aurai aimé que ce monde n'existe jamais. Que Voldemort ne soit qu'un rêve. Que cette guerre n'ait jamais lieu. J'aimerai me réveiller demain matin et ne plus voir cette cicatrice, confia-t-il en touchant son front. Mais, par-dessus tout, j'aimerai voir un sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres. »

Un peu surprise et déboussolée, la concernée par cette révélation ne répondit rien. Elle le regarda mais il sembla à Harry qu'elle était déjà partie très loin dans ses souvenirs. Alors il décida de continuer.

« J'aurai aimé qu'Ipswich…

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! », intervint-elle, revenant à la réalité.

Enfin quelque chose qui la faisait réagir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, indécis, gêné. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Ses excuses étaient pitoyables.

« Ne t'excuse pas !, coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable, Harry. Je ne veux pas de pitié. Je hais la pitié. Je hais cet air pitoyable que vous arborez tous depuis mon retour. Aucun d'entre vous n'a mis les pieds à Ipswich. Vous ne savez rien. Rien du tout. Mais, je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. C'est à Voldemort que j'en veux. À lui aussi, je lui pardonne. Cet homme est fou.

- Tu…, commença-t-il.

- Tu te souviens d'Hitler ?, l'arrêta-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et elle continua sur cette voie. Voldemort et Hitler, c'est un peu la même chose. C'est tout à fait différent bien sûr, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de leur trouver quelques similitudes. Voldemort cherche à faire disparaître les Sang-de-bourbe et des Moldus comme Hitler cherchait à anéantir les Juifs et tous les autres qu'il considérait comme des « sous-races ».

- Voldemort est un monstre, intervint Harry.

- Hitler était un monstre, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ipswich…

- Ipswich était un bel endroit, je crois. Avant, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, il est l'endroit le plus laid sur la planète. Il fait noir tout le temps, même quand le soleil brille. Il n'y a qu'une seule saison, qu'un seul moment dans la journée. La nuit nous enlève à la vie, puis c'est le noir. Le noir total. Il fait sombre, il fait froid. Les gens meurent. Dans de terribles circonstances. Mais les femmes continuent de se battre. Parce qu'elles ont la foi. Parce qu'elles croient en toi. Et parce que tu es la flamme de l'espoir, Harry. Tu es le garçon qui a survécu.

- Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner, Hermione. », certifia-t-il.

Elle lui tourna le dos et vint se poster près de la fenêtre, le front posé contre la vitre. Le silence dura longtemps. Harry resta derrière elle, comme pétrifié. Elle souffla alors sur le verre et la buée se forma pour ensuite disparaître.

« Est-ce que tu crois aux esprits, Harry ?, interrogea-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que j'y crois, répondit-il. Les fantômes existent ! Le Baron Sanglant, Peeves, Sir Nicholas…

- Je ne te parle pas des fantômes, Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Je te parle des esprits.

- C'est la même chose, Hermione !, répliqua-t-il durement.

- Non Harry. Les esprits et les fantômes ne sont pas la même chose. Les fantômes sont matériels, ils existent, nous pouvons les voir. Ils ont choisis de rester sur Terre. Les esprits… Les esprits sont des âmes vagabondes qui ne savent pas comment rejoindre l'autre monde. Les esprits… sont souvent morts dans d'affreuses circonstances. Comme… Un meurtre. Les esprits… Ils hantent les âmes des vivants. Les esprits ne trouvent jamais le repos éternel. »

Il eut encore un silence, long. Très long. Puis Harry vint se poster à côté d'Hermione, il posa lui aussi son front contre le verre froid de la vitre et admira le sol blanc, recouvert de neige en cette fin décembre.

« Reviens-moi. », supplia-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, plusieurs fois. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui, la flamme qui brillait jadis dans ses yeux était éteinte. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le fixa en silence, longtemps.

« Je ne suis jamais partie. »

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans le salon, tous réunis pour une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Harry semblait en pleine dispute avec Remus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Hermione reconnu tout de suite les cheveux roux et l'océan bleu qu'étaient les yeux de Megan Jones. Elle s'aperçut aussi du sang qui souillait ses vêtements et su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.<p>

« Ipswich… », souffla-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Son cœur loupa un battement et Hermione s'accrocha désespérément à la table. Sous ses pieds, le sol tanguait.

« Nous avons perdu. », murmura la rousse lorsqu'elle s'effondra par terre en un cri déchirant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?<strong>_

__**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Marine:** Je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies mes fictions. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas si bonne que cela en orthographe et que je pense qu'une bêta ne me ferait pas de mal mais... Je serai incapable de tenir en place si mon chapitre n'est pas posté dès lors que j'ai finis de l'écrire. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton Bac (car je suppose que tu le passes bientôt...) et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Des bisous.

**Morgane:** Quel joli prénom que tu as là, ma chère ! (Non, je ne me vante pas par ton biais... Oui, je m'appelle Morgane. Enfin bref.) J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop stressée pendant l'attente et la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère encore moins te stresser avec cette fin on ne peut plus sadique... Je ne compte pas les mettre ensemble tout de suite, bien loin de là, je te l'assure. Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. À bientôt !

**Geneviève:** Voici donc la suite ! Pas vraiment d'Ipswich, ni trop de Draco ici, mais j'avance peu à peu... On retrouvera les femmes dans la prochain chapitre et la douleur d'Hermione sera, cette fois-ci, très palpable ! J'espère, en tout cas, que tu as aimé ce chapitre. À très bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Do you hear the dead's screams ?

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JKR. L'idée d'Ipswich est cependant mienne.

**Bande-son :** _Fade to Black_, Apocalyptica._ Boston_, Augustana.

**Note : **Un chapitre court mais qui fut cependant très dur à écrire. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. **/!\ **Tout ce qui est en italique est au point de vue d'Harry. J'ai trouvé plus juste d'écrire avec lui, parfois. Cependant, le dernier passage en italique est le récit de Megan Jones.

* * *

><p><em>Mes morts, mes pauvres morts, c'est maintenant que vous allez souffrir, sans croix pour vous garder, sans cœurs où vous blottir. Je crois vous voir rôder, avec des gestes qui <em>_tâtonnent, et chercher dans la nuit éternelle tous ces vivants ingrats qui déjà vous oublient._ **Les Croix de Bois** – Roland Dorgeles

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V<strong>

_Do you hear the dead's screams ?_

_._

_Il y a ces corps qui jonchent le sol. Il y a ces litres de sang dont la terre s'abreuve comme si c'était de l'eau de pluie. Il y a des visages que je connais. De nombreux visages que je n'oublie pas. Puis, il y a Hermione. Hermione qui continue d'écumer ce cimetière découvert. Hermione qui cherche désespérément des survivantes._

_Hermione, la courageuse qui menace de s'effondrer à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle amorce._

_Suis-je bien le responsable de ce massacre ?_

* * *

><p>J'enjambe des dizaines de cadavres. Parfois, je ferme les yeux d'inconnus. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je crois reconnaître quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Et je cherche désespérément une survivante de ce massacre.<p>

Non loin de moi, Malefoy aussi semble cherche quelqu'un. Il tâte les cadavres et dégage les visages boueux. Il marche vite, trébuche sur une morte, parfois. Puis il s'arrête, d'un seul coup. Je le vois blêmir et, curieuse, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher.

Lorsque je distingue enfin la personne qu'il détaille, mon cœur loupe un battement et mes jambes accélèrent d'elles-mêmes. Un cri s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je reconnais cette femme.

Je tombe à terre, les genoux dans la boue. Je cherche un souffle, un pou... Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. Et alors je secoue ce frêle cadavre, des larmes traîtresses dévalent mes joues. Impossible. C'est impossible.

Soudain, je me sens partir et me retrouve debout. Malefoy.

Malefoy. Drago. Mangemort.

La gifle part sans que je ne puisse me retenir. Je la retiens depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. C'est lui qui l'essuie. Cet homme, que dis-je, ce n'est même pas un homme... Ce Mangemort. Cette pourriture. C'est à cause de gens comme lui que des femmes comme nous crèvent dans ces conditions. Mes poings martèlent son torse, mais il reste immobile.

« Meurtrier... Assassin... Mangemort... », je répète.

Et je continue de le frapper. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je le hais.

Mais il reste immobile. Je le hais, plus fort. Son impassibilité me tue. Alors je hurle. Je crie pour couvrir son silence.

Pardon. Pardon, Cho.

* * *

><p><em>Il pleut des cordes et le ciel est noir. La marque des ténèbres s'étale, victorieuse, au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous avons perdu. Nous brûlons les corps. Ils ont déjà déterré les morts.<em>

_Je vois, au loin, les flammes du brasier lécher les corps des défuntes. Indubitablement attiré par ce chef d'œuvre irréel, je m'approche du feu. Les membres de l'Ordre jettent, un à un, des corps décharnés auxquels il manque parfois un ou plusieurs membres._

_Des dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que deux hommes s'apprêtent à brûler le dernier cadavre, je reconnais son visage. Un doux visage. De longs cheveux lisses et bruns. Et des yeux, non-clos. Des yeux que je n'oublie pas. Des yeux que je n'ai jamais oubliés. Mon premier amour._

_Ces hommes vont brûler mon premier amour. Les flammes vont lécher son corps et ses cendres vont se mélanger aux autres. Il ne restera plus rien de nous. Seulement des souvenirs._

_La bille me monte et je fais un effort surhumain pour passer outre mon chagrin. Je m'approche, caresse une dernière fois son visage sous les yeux inquisiteurs des deux hommes. J'admire, une dernière fois, son si beau visage, défiguré par d'horribles balafres qui suintent la Magie Noire. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, comme pour m'imprégner de ce souvenir, le graver dans ma mémoire. Et enfin, je pose délicatement mes doigts sur ses paupières et clos ses yeux._

_Je t'ai aimé. Pardon._

_Pardon de t'avoir tué._

* * *

><p>« Je cherchais Pansy, sur le champ de bataille. », avoua piteusement l'héritier de la dynastie Malfoy.<p>

Le fils Zabini se retourna, choqué. Il laissa ses recherches de côté et ferma ses livres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le blond le coupa.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'autorisa un soupire. Il n'était jamais plus expressif que ça, même devant ses amis. Mais, Pansy et lui avaient grandi ensemble. Elle était celle qui l'écoutait et qui passait ses colères. Elle était la seule femme, hormis sa mère, pour qui il s'était vraiment inquiété.

Elle avait été envoyée à Ipswich, peu de temps avant que Théodore ne l'amène au quartier général du Phénix. Blaise était la personne qui pouvait le comprendre, il avait été le dernier à l'avoir vu vivante.

Le métis, qui le regardait attentivement, ricana.

« Tu crois franchement que Pansy se laisserait crever dans un bourbier ? Elle n'abîmerait ses belles robes pour rien au monde. Même dans la mort, cette petite conne resterait plus digne que n'importe qui. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire vint fleurir les lèvres du jeune Malfoy. Pansy était une petite fouine agaçante, mais elle avait plus de courage que tous les Serpentards réunis. Blaise avait raison, elle était forcément vivante.

* * *

><p>« Si j'avais su, Hermione… Si j'avais su ce que c'était, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé partir. »<p>

Un triste sourire éclaira le visage de la brune, et elle secoua la tête. Harry n'avait rien vu d'Ipswich. Il ne savait rien et ça la mettait en colère qu'il puisse juger.

« Tu ne sais rien, Harry. Tu n'as jamais rien su. Tu as toujours été tenu à l'écart de cette guerre, affirma-t-elle.

- J'en suis le principal acteur !, répliqua-t-il durement.

- Ne sois pas si arrogant, le corrigea-t-elle. Dumbledore t'a toujours tenu à l'écart. Tu ne savais même pas qu'il allait mourir. Tu ne savais rien de ses projets.

- Je savais pour les horcruxes ! », s'écria-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, à nouveau, blasée. Harry ne comprenait rien.

« Tu savais parce qu'il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait plus accomplir cette tâche. Tu étais son suppléant Harry, tu es un suppléant. Les gens ne font pas la guerre, ils la jouent. Ils ont joué la partie avec Ipswich, mais ils ont perdu. C'est maintenant que tu dois te montrer, t'affirmer. »

Le Survivant se laissa tomber sur le canapé, abattu. Comment, Diable, pouvait-il s'affirmer ? N'était-il déjà pas reconnu ? Les gens ne croyaient-ils déjà pas qu'il était l'Espoir ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, trop confus pour penser correctement. Il haïssait Hermione, moins qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr, mais elle avait toujours raison, elle savait toujours tout sur tout le monde, avant tout le monde.

Hermione s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Sauve-nous, Harry. », l'implora-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient réunis, dans le salon, en petit comité, pour écouter ce que Megan Jones pouvait leur dire du dernier combat. Elle était l'unique survivante d'Ipswich, les autres avaient été massacrées, une à une.<p>

Remus avait tenu à ce que les deux Serpentards soient présents. Hermione, elle, tenait à ce que Mr. Weasley vienne à la place d'Alastor Maugrey. Ils étaient donc là, tous les six, écoutant avec attention le discours de Jones.

« Je… Nous avions laissé six filles dehors, pour assurer la protection des trois ailes menant à la première ligne. Il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait nuit noire. Nous avons bêtement pensé qu'elles ne nous attaqueraient pas ce soir, que même si elles avaient l'effet de surprise, elles ne pouvaient pas atteindre le no man's land sans perdre des filles. Il faisait sombre, trop sombre.

Alors, nous sommes toutes rentrées, parce que nous étions fatiguées, et parce qu'il pleuvait. Mais, les six filles que nous avions laissées étaient tout aussi crevées que nous et elles n'ont vraisemblablement pas fait assez attention. Elles ont déclenché le signal mais il était trop tard pour qu'on puisse les sauver et nous sauver par la même occasion.

Quand nous sommes arrivées à l'arrière du front, les six filles baignaient dans leur sang et les quelques filles qu'il restait en première ligne étaient déjà mortes depuis un bout de temps. Puis… La première vague d'assaut a passé le no man's land…

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'écria Magda Stain._

_Je n'eus pas le loisir de lui répondre puisqu'un deuxième signal retentissait à nouveau dans la maison. Je me mis à courir en vers les deuxièmes lignes, une centaine de fille me suivant. Mais je pilais net et les femmes se rentrèrent dedans. _

_À mes pieds, gisait, Amy Carter. Mon amie d'enfance. Cho se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et dégagea le corps d'Amy, elle lui ferma les yeux lorsque des cris résonnèrent dans la pénombre. Nous étions attaquées._

_La première vague d'assaut s'engagea dans nos premières lignes et les filles commencèrent à défendre chaque mètre carré de notre territoire. L'ennemi ne devait pas atteindre nos secondes lignes. La première vague était déjà deux fois plus nombreuse que nous toutes réunies et il nous fallait des renforts. _

_« Part ! », m'ordonna Cho. _

_Autour de moi, les femmes se battaient déjà à mains nues, ayant parfois perdu leurs baguettes. Nous étions fichues._

_« Part !, cria à nouveau Cho. Va prévenir Harry ! »_

_Mais, je ne pouvais pas les laisser. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ses femmes, alors qu'elles étaient sous mon commandement et qu'elles se faisaient massacrer sous mes yeux. _

_Cependant, j'obéis et je transplanais alors que derrière moi, la seconde vague d'assaut envahissait nos premières lignes. _

…J'ai d'abord transplané au second QG, pour avoir des renforts. Mais, à ce moment-là, je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard. Alors je suis venue ici, parce que nous avions déjà perdu. »

* * *

><p>« Il faut que je parte, maintenant. Ça ne peut plus continuer.<p>

- M'enfin Harry, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu peux très bien encore attendre quelques mois… Il… Ce n'est pas nécessaire de le faire tout de suite et encore moins de le faire seul. Si seulement tu nous disais ce que tu comptes faire, nous pourrions peut-être, je ne sais pas, t'aider ?

- Il n'en est pas question, Monsieur Weasley. Dumbledore me faisait confiance, c'est à moi qu'il a confié cette tâche.

- Alors pourquoi en avoir parlé avec Ron et Hermione ?, interrogea Remus.

- Parce qu'ils sont mes amis, bon sang !

- Et nous sommes quoi pour toi, nous, Harry ?, demanda à nouveau le loup.

- Je… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. », soupira le Survivant.

Déçus, les adultes ne préférèrent pas insister et quittèrent la pièce sans se retourner. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione, et elle sut d'ors et déjà qu'elle ne ferait pas partie du voyage.

« Je sais, Harry, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai déjà préparé ton sac.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione… Mais j'ai besoin de l'un de vous deux et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger…

- Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'en restant avec toi, ils sont déjà en danger Potter ? », ricana Malfoy.

Il reçut, pour cela, un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son ami et un regard noir de la Gryffondor. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« Tu ne voudrais pas en emmener un des deux ?, demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire frustré.

- J'aurai emmené Zabini si je le pouvais mais il travaille sur une potion pour Rogue et c'est important. Et je ne peux vraisemblablement pas prendre, et Malfoy, et Ron avec moi. »

Elle acquiesça, bien qu'un peu déçue. Ils se levèrent et elle les raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, avec Ron. Elle lui confia le sac qu'elle leur avait préparé et l'enlaça. Il lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

« Je ne pouvais compter sur personne d'autre que toi pour assurer la maintenance de ce quartier. »

Et dans le fond, elle se sentit reconnaissante et enfin vivante. Il lui faisait confiance.

* * *

><p>« J'aimerai savoir pourquoi je me casse le cul sur cette Potion. Toutes ces formules n'ont aucun sens et je n'y comprends rien ! », ragea Blaise Zabini.<p>

Hermione s'approcha de lui et parcourra des yeux les nombreux parchemins étalés sur la table. Draco jeta lui-même un coup d'œil aux papiers.

« Tu as étudié les runes, il me semble, non ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais j'ai arrêté après nos BUSES, parce que c'était foutrement chiant. », affirma-t-il.

Le sourire moqueur de Draco réapparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'Hermione soupirait. Une idée germa dans sa tête et elle se tourna vers le blond.

« Je crois que les Sangs-Pur sont censés avoir un minimum de culture sur les Runes Anciennes. Malfoy et toi en êtes. Vous devriez vous en sortir à deux. », suggéra-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas le choix.

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en un grand fracas et Théodore Nott apparût.

« Théo ? », s'enquit le métis.

Le nouveau venu se tourna vers Hermione et délivra son message, reprenant son souffle.

« Ils ont démasqué les derniers espions du Ministère. Ils vont les exécuter ce soir. Ils ont aussi mis la main sur deux des Oiseaux. »

Et dans son for intérieur, Hermione se demanda si cette maudite journée avait une fin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?<em>**

**Réponse aux RaR**

**Djat:** Je tiens à te remercier pour cette review, j'espère aussi que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, Draco sera plus présent dans les prochains, je tenterai même, peut-être d'écrire un chapitre de son point de vue. Bisous.

**Morgane:** Ipswich est une ville non loin de la côte Est de l'Angleterre. C'est une ville qui a un nom intriguant, je trouve, alors j'ai décidé de la choisir. J'hésitais entre Ipswich et Norwich. Et j'ai finalement choisi la première. J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre était à ton goût. Des bisous et à bientôt !


	6. What is dead may never die

**Disclaimer:** l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK. Rowling, je ne suis que l'humble auteure de cette fanfiction.

**Bande-Son: **Hypnotica, Protectors of the Earth et Heart of Courage, de **Two Steps From Hell**.

**Note: **Longue, toujours aussi longue. Je sais. Quoiqu'il en soit, la fin de cette histoire est rédigée. Bonne lecture !

**Merci **Sarah, Djat, Morgane, Genevieve, les revieweurs anonymes. Les autres, prenez-en de la graine !

* * *

><p>« L'histoire se répète. Comme autrefois, comme toujours, on ne peut vaincre que par la force des armes, le massacre et la trahison. »<p>

**Mariline**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<strong>

_What is dead may never die_

.

.

HASTINGS, 2 janvier 1998.

.

De SANDERS Keith

À GRANGER Hermione

.

Objet : IPSWICH, JONES Felicity

.

Je ne sais par où commencer cette lettre, que dire, que faire ? Je viens de perdre ma fiancée, Felicity JONES, combattante d'Ipswich, appelée en renfort le 12/09/1997. Depuis, Felicity n'a eu qu'une seule permission, nous ne nous sommes donc revus qu'une seule et unique fois. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, les mots qu'elle a prononcés sont incrustés au plus profond de moi, les sentiments que j'éprouve aujourd'hui sont contradictoires. Le premier est la désillusion, personne ne nous a informé de ce qui se passait là-bas, à Ipswich. Une telle désinformation est immonde, nous n'aurions jamais laissé partir nos sœurs, épouses, amies, si nous avions été informés. Le second est une haine profonde envers ceux qui nous régissent aujourd'hui et ceux qui tuent nos femmes. Je hais les dirigeants de l'Ordre presque autant que j'exècre les Mangemorts. Je hais nos dirigeants pour la froideur dont ils ont fait preuve à la suite de ce massacre, pour la désinformation et le peu de compassion qu'ils ont éprouvé pour nous, les endeuillés.

C'est pourquoi je sollicite aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Granger, votre cœur. Des hauts rangs et jusqu'aux fantassins entassés dans le second quartier général, on loue votre bonté et votre courage. Je fais appel à vous, ancienne combattante d'Ipswich, pour rendre hommage aux femmes qui ont donné leurs vies pour cette bataille. Je vous prie, Mademoiselle, de leur faire honneur, publiquement.

.

Cordialement,

Keith SANDERS

.

.

« Les Oiseaux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit Malefoy.

Hermione passa une main sur sa tempe, ayant tout d'un coup très chaud. Elle devait réfléchir, et vite. Il fallait agir, des dizaines de vies étaient désormais entre ses mains. Des informations capitales, étaient peut-être sur le point de leur échapper. Elle devait faire vite alors tout en réfléchissant à un plan de secours, elle prit le temps de répondre à Draco.

« La plupart des Oiseaux sont d'anciens joueurs de Quidditch, ou de bons voleurs, mais ils sont surtout discrets et rapides. Ils nous servent de hiboux, puisque ceux-ci sont désormais tous contrôlés. Nous faisons passer paquets, lettres et messages importants par ces personnes. Ils sont tous soumis au sortilège de langue de plomb et au serment inviolable pour plus de sécurité. Pas un d'entre eux ne peut laisser filtrer une informations, aucun. »

Il eut un silence, lourd, mais court. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et attrapa sa veste et sa baguette, elle lança d'un coup l'alarme bleu, celle qui mobilisait quelques fantassins, une vingtaine au moins, et un minimum de trois dirigeants. Syria accouru aussitôt dans la cuisine et ils transplanèrent tous au second quartier général.

.

.

« Moi, Pius Tickness, Ministre de la Magie, condamne à mort les personnes suivantes,

ACKERLEY Stewart

BOOT Terry

CARTER Devon

JONES Emily

MAXWELL Helen

SANDERS Keith

Pour espionnage, falsification de dossiers Ministériels et divulgation d'informations capitales concernant le Ministère de la Magie. Par délégation de pouvoirs suprêmes, je fais appel à notre bourreau Ministériel pour appliquer la sentence prononcée au nom du Ministère de la Magie. »

.

.

La première chose qui surprit le plus Hermione, lorsqu'elle posa les pieds au second quartier général, fut le nombre de personnes qui s'entassaient sur des matelas de fortune, à même le sol. Elle essaya en vain de reconnaître un visage familier, alors que tous se tournaient vers elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur nouvelle.

Un membre du Trio d'Or leur faisait l'honneur de mettre les pieds ici, enfin, ils les rencontraient tous. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley leur avaient rendu visite, quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient motivé les troupes, serré des mains.

Aujourd'hui, ils rencontraient Hermione Granger, le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas heureuse d'être là. Ils s'offusquèrent alors, du peu de considération qu'elle leur porta.

Contre toute attente, et enfin, elle leur sourit, presque de manière chaleureuse. Son sourire s'évapora presque aussitôt, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Lupin et d'autres hauts membres accouraient vers elle, visiblement paniqués.

« Théodore... Théodore Nott est venu ici, il nous a prévenu Hermione. Il faut... Il faut y aller. Les Espions, les Oiseaux... Nous devons les sauver. », s'essouffla t-il.

Elle hocha la tête de manière positive. Pensaient-ils qu'elle allait les laisser mourir là-bas ? D'une voix forte, elle entreprit alors de former des groupes, parce que même si le temps leur manquait, il fallait un maximum d'organisation, pour un minimum de pertes.

« Nous allons former cinq groupes de six personnes, mais seulement trois groupes entreront dans le Ministère. Les deux autres attendront dehors et surveillerons nos arrières, il vous faudra aussi évacuer les blessés vers l'infirmerie, le plus vite possible.

Chaque groupe sera composé de cinq fantassins et d'un dirigeant de l'Ordre. Mon groupe sera le seul à ne contenir que deux fantassins, car je prends avec moi ces trois-là, expliqua t-elle en montrant du doigt les deux Mangemorts derrière elle, ainsi que Syria.

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Maugrey et moi-même seront à la tête des cinq groupes. Nous allons avoir besoin de vingt-deux volontaires. »

Aussitôt, une centaine de mains se levèrent et Hermione resta stupéfaite par cet engouement. Enfin, elle se rendait compte de la motivation des fantassins, de tous ces gens entassés ici, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, et qui étaient prêts à tout, jusqu'à donner leurs vies, pour mettre fin à la terreur noire.

Les membres de l'Ordre formèrent leur groupe, aussi vite qu'ils le purent et Hermione choisit elle-même deux fantassins, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, parmi les dernières mains levées. L'un était Écossais, l'autre Irlandais, au moins, ils parlaient Anglais.

« Remus, Alastor, vous entrerez avec moi dans le Ministère, Arthur et Tonks, vous vous occuperez de surveiller les entrées et vous vous chargerez d'évacuer les blessés. Nous partons. »

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle voix retentit. C'était la voix autoritaire, bien qu'un peu timide et impressionnée de Ginny.

« Harry et Ron ne devraient-ils pas être mis au courant ? Ils pourraient revenir, ils pourraient aider...»

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et répliqua sèchement :

« Ils ne reviendront pas. »

Et puis, ils étaient partis.

.

.

Le bourreau arrivait enfin, armé de sa hache parfaitement aiguisée dont il caressait distraitement l'extrémité. Son visage, caché aux yeux de tous par un masque et dont on n'apercevait que les yeux, ne semblait exprimer aucuns sentiments.

C'était son travail, de décapiter les gens.

.

.

« Bonne chance, Remus. »

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, avait ancré ses yeux dans les siens, et il avait compris. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, et si elle échouait ce soir, c'était à lui qu'elle confiait l'Ordre. Son cœur avait fait une embardée et sa respiration s'était faite plus lourde. Hermione ne pouvait mourir ce soir.

« C'est toi la première ligne, Hermione. Bonne chance à toi. »

Elle avait filé, discrètement. Il avait vu son ombre disparaître, tout doucement, mais son odeur, particulière, subsistait. Il renifla, et l'animal en lui grava cette effluve dans son être.

.

.

Il avançait, toujours aussi froid, sa hache à la main. Il prenait son temps, savourait le moment.

Toujours avec lenteur, il enfila ses gants, détaillants chacun des condamnés. Il voulait graver ces visages, cette image, ce moment, au plus profond de son âme.

.

.

« C'est quoi vos noms ? », demanda Zabini.

Les deux fantassins se consultèrent du regard et Draco secoua la tête. Hermione, un peu plus loin, leur fit signe de se taire.

« J'ai encore mangé personne. », continua le métis.

Agacée, Hermione se retourna brusquement et lui fit comprendre clairement qu'il devait la boucler. Zabini lui adressa un petit sourire narquois et Malfoy soupira.

« Blaise Francesco Zabini, si je meurs ce soir, vous avez intérêt à vous souvenir de mon nom. »

Non, il n'avait jamais mangé personne.

.

.

Le bourreau leva sa hache, les condamnés firent leurs dernières prières.

.

.

Discrètement, Hermione ordonna aux fantassins de les quitter et de ramper à l'opposé. Il y avait une dizaine de gardes près de la porte de secours et il fallait absolument qu'elle soit accessible de l'intérieur pour évacuer les blessés.

« Malfoy, Zabini, occupez-vous des Oiseaux. Ils sont suspendus, à environ douze mètres au Nord-Ouest du Ministre. On se retrouve au deuxième dans moins de quinze minutes. Si je n'y suis pas, transplanez au 12, Square Grimmaud. »

Malfoy évalua un instant la situation, il localisa les Oiseaux qui, de loin, lui semblaient familiers, tout du moins le garçon, et compta le nombre de gardes qu'ils devaient abattre. Treize, c'était peu, et ils avaient connu pire.

« Syria, tu répares les dégâts. Occupe-toi de ceux qui tiendront jusqu'aux portes de sorties. »

Elle lança le signal à Remus, dont l'équipe était chargée de faire diversion et les trente secondes d'attente lui parurent alors très longues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Granger ? », questionna prestement Zabini.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Remus avait enclenché le plan.

« Reste en vie ! », crut-elle entendre, mais elle ne sut pas de qui.

.

.

Le bourreau, impassible, trancha la tête de Stewart Ackerley avec grâce et précision.

.

.

Elle lançait sort sur sort, maléfice sur maléfice. Sa tête tournait et elle avait mal à un genou.

À quelques pas d'elle se tenaient, à genoux, les prochains condamnés, entravés par des fers magiques.

Dix mètres, seulement.

.

.

« Crucio ! », s'écria t-il.

L'homme, s'écroula à terre, convulsant, les yeux révulsés.

« Zabini à ta droite ! », hurla t-il.

Blaise déplaça son bouclier magique de quelques centimètres et le sort ricocha.

Quelques centimètres, seulement.

.

.

Le bourreau trancha la tête Terry Boot, toujours impassible.

.

.

Hermione tomba à terre, et on lui piétina les doigts. Autour d'elle, les gens s'agitaient, et Maugrey, pas loin, lançait des sorts mortels à tous ses assaillants.

Cinq mètres, encore.

.

.

Le bourreau s'empressa de trancher la tête de Devon Carter.

Il perdait peu à peu de son sang-froid.

.

.

« Et voilà le dernier ! », s'exclama Blaise, fier de lui.

Il s'approcha de la cage où étaient emprisonnés les deux oiseaux et recula, surpris.

« Smith ? »

L'autre releva la tête, visiblement sonné.

« Tu comptes nous ouvrir un jour l'Afro ? », demanda la blonde, visiblement slave, au son de son accent.

Blaise posa sa main sur la poignée, alors que Draco, en alerte, couvrait leurs arrières.

Le métis se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin, électrocuté.

.

.

Le bourreau trancha les têtes d'Emily Jones et Helen Maxwell presque simultanément.

Il était pressé d'en finir.

.

.

Hermione referma ses doigts cassés autour de sa baguette et un jet de lumière verte s'en échappa.

Le bourreau tomba à terre, mort.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul condamné vivant.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu branles Zabini ? », hurla Malfoy.

Le métis se releva péniblement, tituba jusqu'à la cage.

« Couvre-le ! », ordonna t-il à la blonde.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure de la cage et quelques dixième de secondes plus tard, elle explosa.

.

.

Hermiona attrapa le dernier survivant et elle se mit à courir, repérant Syria non loin, dégageant un blessé de sous les décombres d'une des cheminées du Ministère.

Elle courut à l'opposé, vers les étages mais soudain, Keith Sanders s'écroula à terre, et son sang gicla sur ses vêtements.

Elle se retourna, lâcha l'homme et stupéfixia celui qui venait de les attaquer. Elle rattrapa Keith, passa son bras sous ses épaules et le porta aussi bien qu'elle le pu. Elle parcourut quelques mètres, mais finit par tituber.

Il était fort, grand. Trop pour elle, la maigre revenante d'Ipswich.

Elle le traîna sous une alcôve du Ministère, scandant le nom de la médicomage. Elle cala sa tête sur ses genoux et essaya tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie au niveau de sa carotide. Si Syria n'arrivait pas dans la minute qui suivait, il mourrait là, dans ses bras.

.

.

« Plus vite ! », les pressa Malfoy.

Il grimpait les marches des escaliers deux par deux, ouvrant la marche. Derrière lui, la blonde traînait presque Smith et Blaise fermait la marche. S'ils n'avançaient pas plus vite, ils ne rejoindraient jamais Granger à temps. Si bien sûr, elle était toujours en vie, mais Draco n'avait pas trop de doutes à ce sujet.

Il se retourna, fatigué de devoir attendre les Oiseaux. Il poussa la slave et attrapa Smith par le bassin, il le bascula sur son épaule et reprit sa route.

Il montait désormais les marches une à une.

.

.

« Avez... Avez-vous... eu ma lettre ? », s'enquit Keith.

Elle pressa plus fort contre sa gorge, ses mains s'imprégnant de son sang. Elle secoua la tête, navrée. Les Oiseaux n'avaient pas encore apporté le courrier.

« Elle... Elle nous a... trahis. Tous... trahis. »

Hermione appuya encore plus fort et l'homme eut un hoquet. Le sang s'écoulait désormais par presque tous ses orifices : la bouche, le nez, les oreilles.

« Qui ? », ne pu s'empêcher de demander Hermione, alors qu'elle savait que lui parler diminuait les quelques minutes qu'il lui restait à vivre.

« Elle... »

Il convulsa et elle le gifla pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Elle se maudissait d'être si faible, d'être si démunie devant une blessure pareil. Elle avait lu tant de choses, appris tant de sorts, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à la médicomagie. Elle connaissait les sortilèges de base, mais pas ceux qui pouvaient stopper une hémorragie comme celle de cet homme.

« Son nom ? Sa nationalité ? Son matricule peut-être ? N'importe quoi, la couleur de ses cheveux ! », s'égosilla t-elle, sa voix devant de plus en plus aiguë.

Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il mourait entre ses mains impuissantes.

« Elle a... Elle a les... cheveux... »

Le sang gicla à nouveau, l'éclaboussant au visage, une dernière fois.

.

.

Syria enjamba les blessés, les morts, les stupéfixiés. Elle courut, trébucha, mais parvint enfin à atteindre l'endroit où elle avait entendu Hermione crier.

Elle se laissa glisser, dans les derniers mètres, à genoux, sur le carrelage froid et ensanglanté du Ministère. Elle remarqua alors, le jeune homme, dans les bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci maintenait toujours ses mains autour de sa gorge.

Il était visiblement le seul qui n'avait pas eu la tête tranchée, mais lui non plus n'avait pu être sauvé.

.

.

« Combien de temps Blaise ? », questionna Draco.

« Encore trois minutes. », répondit-il, impassible.

.

.

« Viens Hermione. Viens. Il faut qu'on parte. », ordonna Syria.

Hermione était immobile, le regard dans le vide, les mains toujours appuyées sur la gorge de Keith. Syria la gifla et elle cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue.

« Debout ! », cria l'Ukrainienne.

Hermione déposa la tête de l'homme avec délicatesse sur le sol, elle arracha sa plaque Ministérielle de sa chemise ensanglantée et la fourra dans sa poche.

Elle devait au moins ça à sa famille.

.

.

« Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? », ragea le blond.

« Écoutes Draco, tu prends ces deux-là et tu transplanes au quartier général, je vais les chercher. », décida Zabini.

Il se retourna, prêt à redescendre ces maudits escaliers, parce que les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient plus. Il se stoppa soudainement, baguette levée. Elles arrivaient. Enfin, Blaise espérait que ce soit elles.

.

.

Draco attrapa Smith et Blaise vint le soutenir de l'autre côté. Syria joignit sa main à celle de la slave et celle d'Hermione, et ils disparurent alors que les gardes du Ministère atteignaient le second niveau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle fait, en ce moment ? », ne pu s'empêcher de demander Ron.

Harry se tourna vers lui, soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste qu'elle va bien. »

* * *

><p><em>Une review, c'est cinq minutes de votre temps, un merci qui me motive.<em>


	7. A woman's dead shadow

**Disclaimer:** JKR encore et toujours.

* * *

><p>Les absents ont toujours tord de revenir.<p>

**Jules Renard**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII <strong>

A woman's dead shadow

.

.

Lorsqu'elles franchissent la porte d'entrée du Square, Syria pousse Hermione contre le mur, attrape sa veste pleine de sang et la bloque à l'aide de son bras. Les yeux d'Hermione brillent dans l'obscurité du hall et les autres les regardent, stupéfaits.

« Tu ne pouvais plus rien pour lui, Hermione. Nous ne pouvions pas tous les sauver. »

Elles se retournent vers les autres et la blonde s'avance.

« Nous ne pensions pas que vous viendriez. »

Hermione la regarde, outrée. Pensaient-ils sincèrement qu'elle allait les laisser crever comme des chiens sous une averse de sorts ? Ici, on n'abandonne personne. L'ordre du Phoenix n'est pas une organisation de lâches. Ils ne sont pas des mangemorts.

« Quel est votre nom ? », demande Zabini.

La slave se tourne vers lui, surprise. Elle est plutôt belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés, son regard vert pétillant et ses quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Plus vieille que lui, de toute évidence.

« Zlata Ivanova, ancienne poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch Nationale de Bulgarie. », répond t-elle.

Draco se souvient alors pourquoi il semblait la connaître. Elle avait joué lors de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch en 1994. Néanmoins, comment une femme comme elle peut-elle en être arrivée à proposer ses services à l'Ordre ? La Bulgarie n'est pas encore un pays en guerre. Elle n'a rien à faire ici.

« Un simple merci aurait suffit. », ajoute Zabini en tournant les talons.

Hermione le regarde partir, laissant échapper un soupir. Elle finit par le suivre et fait signe aux autres de faire de même. Toutefois, Syria ne les suit pas, elle fait léviter Zacharias jusqu'à l'infirmerie, l'Oiseau a besoin de soins.

Hermione s'arrête immédiatement en passant devant la table de la cuisine.

Le courrier est là.

.

.

.

« Remus ? », appele t-elle.

Soudain, le visage du loup-garou apparaît dans la cheminée du Square et Hermione souffle de soulagement. Remus est encore vivant et au fond d'elle, elle pense un peu : c'est tout ce qui compte. Le loup-garou est un des piliers de l'Ordre, il lui donne du courage, l'envie de ne pas fléchir. Il est vieux et il pourrait se ficher de cette guerre, mais il se bat pour eux, pour cette jeunesse en laquelle y croit, cette jeunesse qu'Hermione incarne et elle ne souhaite pas le décevoir.

« Tout s'est bien passé. », indique t-il. « Il n'y a eu que quelques blessés de mon côté et Alastor n'a qu'une entaille au niveau de la cuisse, les infirmiers s'occupent de lui. Les blessés ont été évacués sans problème, tes fantassins ont fait du bon boulot avec la porte Hermione. »

Il remarque cependant son air peiné et devine que tout ne s'est pas aussi bien passé de son côté. Remus a presque pitié d'elle, de cette jeune femme emportée dans la tourmente d'une guerre, non pas seulement parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie d'un des belligérants mais aussi par son sang, par son impureté à laquelle elle ne pourra de toute manière rien changer.

« Ce n'est pas grave si... », commence le loup.

« Ils sont morts. Tous. », le coupe la brune.

C'est un silence gênant qui s'installe entre eux et Hermione peut clairement voir que son ancien professeur est surpris. Elle découvre pour la première fois les nouvelles rides qui barrent son front et elle a l'impression que Remus a pris dix ans de plus d'un seul coup.

« Les Oiseaux ? », s'enquiert-il finalement.

« En vie. Zacharias est un peu amoché mais Syria s'en occupe. L'autre va bien. »

Remus hoche la tête, visiblement rassuré d'avoir au moins pu sauver ces deux-là. Mais les autres... C'en est finit pour les autres. Finis aussi, les renseignements échappés du ministère. Ils n'ont plus aucun espion, ils jouaient leur dernière carte sur les six restants. Pas question de tenter une nouvelle intrusion, pas après un tel massacre. Ils se débrouilleront sans les informations.

« Des nouvelles d'Harry ? », demande t-il.

Hermione soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle sait que Remus ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'Harry revienne et qu'il mette fin à cette guerre. Cependant Harry est occupé à autre chose, un secret qu'elle ne peut malheureusement pas dévoiler à Remus. La brune souhaite presque s'excuser de l'absence d'Harry, du manque d'informations et de la mort de tous ces innocents, mais elle n'en est pas responsable.

« Nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles de lui avant longtemps. », confie t-elle.

Elle coupe la connexion. Hermione est fatiguée de mentir.

.

.

.

Hermione finit par s'asseoir à table, rejoignant les autres. Elle attrape le courrier qui lui est destiné et regarde les expéditeurs, un à un. Elle trouve enfin la lettre qu'elle cherche et l'ouvre, tremblante. Les remords s'insinuent en elle un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Keith Sanders.

Elle lit le parchemin. Une fois, deux fois. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui échappe des mains. Hermione pose alors sa tête entre ses mains, désespérée, abattue.

La brune fourre alors sa main dans sa poche et en ressort la plaque de Keith. Elle la garde entre ses mains un mot, l'admirant, le cœur gonflé de remord mais aussi d'admiration : Keith était un héros, à sa manière. C'est sans prendre des pincettes que Zlata lui demande ce que c'est.

« La plaque de celui que je n'ai pas pu sauver. », répond t-elle avec froideur.

Le silence, glacial, retombe immédiatement sur la cuisine. Le silence étouffant pue les remords, la peine, la haine. Hermione attrape alors un parchemin vierge qui traîne pas loin et fait apparaître une plume et de l'encre. Elle rédige sa missive, avec lenteur et précision, choisissant bien ses mots. Des mots qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à trouver, parce qu'elle ne sait exprimer sa douleur, sa honte, son regret. Elle signe au bas du parchemin et l'enroule sur lui-même, glissant à l'intérieur du rond qu'il formait la plaque du héros.

« Zlata, vous restez ici pour cette nuit. Demain, dès l'aube, vous irez porter ce parchemin à la famille Sanders, en main propre et vous leur présenterez toutes vos condoléances ainsi que les miennes. Ensuite, prenez trois jours de repos et revenez au second quartier, vous reprendrez votre poste d'Oiseau. », ordonne t-elle, sur un ton qui ne laisse pas place aux protestations.

Enfin, Hermione se lève de table et part à la recherche du repas que Mrs. Weasley prépare tous les jours pour les habitants du square. Mrs. Weasley est un peu la cantinière de l'Ordre, celle a qui chacun doit quelque chose, pour sa bonté, sa chaleur et son optimisme. Elle est en quelque sorte leur mère à tous, eux, les orphelins de guerre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Tu es certain que c'est là-bas qu'il faut aller Harry ? Je veux dire, Ding aurait très bien pu nous mentir et nous nous jetterions alors dans la gueule du loup. »

Le brun se retourne vers le roux, surpris qu'il soit aussi perspicace, prévenant. Il croit entendre Hermione, la belle et douce Hermione qui lui manque tant. Toutefois, c'est Ron et Harry ne peut qu'être reconnaissant qu'il ne soit pas seul, même s'ils aimeraient tous deux qu'Hermione soit là. Mais après Ipswich, Harry se dit qu'il n'a plus le droit de demander quoi que ce soit à son amie. Il sait qu'il échouera s'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione, elle est la personne qui lui inspire le plus de courage. Il tient à être fort pour celle qu'il a brisé.

« Mondingus n'a pas menti, j'en suis certain. Ombrage a le médaillon. », affirme Harry.

Ron opine et ils s'installent à table, pour dîner, pour réfléchir. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup le soir, Ron se contente d'écouter la radio et lui, lui regarde les étoiles. Il cherche Sirius du regard. Il cherche sa bonne étoile.

Harry jette un coup d'oeil à la carte du Maraudeur, où Rogue fait toujours les cent pas dans son bureau. Il vérifie aussi la salle commune des Gryffondors, désespérément vide de tout nom qu'il connaît. Il se demande, l'espace d'une seconde, où sont passés tous ces noms de Gryffondors familiers, mais il sait... Il sait qu'ils se battent pour lui, à ses côtés et qu'ils croient tous en lui, l'Elu.

« Il faut... Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer. Quelque chose de discret. », commence t-il.

Le roux secoue la tête en soupirant. Il n'a aucune idée de comment entrer, discrètement. Il sait, bien sûr, comment pénétrer dans le Ministère mais il ne sait pas comment le faire en passant inaperçu avec sa chevelure rousse et la cicatrice d'Harry. Il pense à Hermione, elle, elle qui aurait un plan.

« Si seulement Hermione... »

Harry le coupe par un « chut » et attrape sa baguette. Ron éteint alors toutes les lumières à l'aide de son déluminateur et n'allume que le bout de sa baguette. Harry a effectivement raison, il y a du bruit dehors. Ils sortent de la tente, muets et discrets.

Le brun regarde partout autour de lui, toujours aussi silencieux et Ron reste dans l'entrée, surveillant ses arrières. Un crissement se fait entendre dans les buissons en haut du creux dans lequel ils se sont réfugiés.

Ron remarque alors une ombre, noire, chancelante, qui se profile au loin sur les hauteurs. Harry se retourne et repère immédiatement la chose. Il lança un stupéfix qui loupe de peu la silhouette humaine, à la fois si animée et si maladroite. L'ombre finit par tomber, lamentablement, dans leur creux, sa baguette glissant sur les feuilles à ses côtés.

Les garçons s'approchent, toujours en alerte. Néanmoins, la chose ne leur veut visiblement pas grand mal. Une autre âme en fuite, pensent-ils à l'unisson alors qu'ils s'approchent.

« Accio baguette. », murmure Harry.

C'est une silhouette féminine qui gémit par terre. Harry s'agenouille près d'elle, certain qu'elle ne peut lui faire de mal, blessée comme elle est et désarmée. Il a tellement pitié d'elle et il sent que les remords lui dévorent l'intérieur. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute.

Il décrasse du mieux qu'il peut son visage et écarte ses cheveux boueux, emmêlés. Elle est pâle, froide et visiblement très amochée. Ses joues sont creuses et criblées de nombreuses égratignures.

La jeune femme ouvre alors les yeux, et Harry trop surpris, recule d'un bon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Comment va t-il ? », s'enquiert Hermione lorsque Syria revient.

L'Ukrainienne s'installe à table avec eux et se sert quelque chose à manger avant de répondre. Elle passe une main devant son visage, comme pour effacer la mauvaise mine qu'elle arbore. Syria est épuisée et a faim.

« Quelques côtes cassés et une cheville foulée. Il s'en sortira. », répond t-elle finalement.

Ils continuent à manger dans ce silence étouffant. Enfin, lorsque Syria finit son assiette, elle décide de percer l'abcès.

« Qui vous a attrapé ? »

La blonde avale difficilement sa salive et s'essuie les coins de la bouche avec sa serviette. La question allait bien finir par être posée de toutes façons. Elle pose ses mains sur la table et crispe ses phalanges sur le bois. Zlata n'ose même pas mentir devant Syria. Syria dont l'apparence glace souvent les gens, Syria qui intimide le reste du monde sans pour autant jamais les menacer.

« Nous descendions, Zacharias et moi vers le Sud de Londres pour faire notre tournée. Nous n'avions pas de messages d'une importance capitale alors nous volions plus bas. Je ne pense pas que les Mangemorts nous cherchaient, ils nous sont sûrement tombés dessus par hasard, lors d'une simple mission de reconnaissance et il faut dire que nous n'étions pas très prudents. »

Ses ongles crissent sur le bois et elle finit par baisser la tête, honteuse. Son imprudence a faillit leur coûter la vie, à tous. Ils auraient dû faire plus attention.

« Qui ? », répète Syria.

« Je ne les connaissais pas tous... Certains me disaient vaguement quelque chose mais je ne connais pas leur nom. Le seul que je connaissais est Ladislaw Zamojski, il... »

« Il est l'un des poursuiveur de l'équipe Nationale de Pologne. », coupe Malfoy. « Il est rentré chez les Mangemorts il y a quelques mois. Il est l'un des meilleurs voleurs et il trempe dans la magie noire depuis qu'il est gamin. »

Hermione le fixe, surprise et sceptique. Malfoy est certainement en train de manger à sa table et a récemment sauvé la vie de deux membres de l'Ordre, mais elle ne lui fait pas confiance. Pourquoi leur livre-t-il de telles informations ? Pourquoi coopère-t-il alors qu'il les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont.

« Tu le connais ? », s'enquiert Blaise, lui-même surpris.

« Nous avons eu... un petit différent. »

« À quel sujet ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Malfoy se tourne alors vers elle et ancre ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour la défier. Son regard la désarçonne un peu, mais elle ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant. Elle veut savoir pourquoi. Il lui faut des réponses.

« Il traînait autour de ma mère comme Greyback tourne autour de ses proies. », explique t-il seulement.

De sa réponse, Hermione n'est pas vraiment surprise et c'est bien cela qui la déstabilise un peu. Derrière cette armoire à glace et ses yeux foudroyants se cache peut-être finalement un cœur. Certes, bien caché, enfermé à double-tour dans une prison en béton, mais peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose à tirer de ce lâche.

Elle se rappelle aussi qu'ils ne sont pas du même monde et que c'est peut-être ça qui l'a maintenant aussi longtemps en vie de l'autre côté. Sa lâcheté lui a sauvé la vie. L'espace d'un court instant, elle se prend presque à l'admirer, pour avoir survécu aux abominations dont elle a elle-même été témoins. Hermione sait que les mangemorts sont cruels. Elle l'admire presque, pour cette froideur et se détachement dont il fait preuve en toutes circonstances pendant qu'elle essaye vainement de paraître forte alors qu'elle est brisée.

.

.

.

« Il fait semblant. »

Blaise vient la rejoindre sur la terrasse du Square, qui donne sur le beau jardin que quelques rares membres de l'Ordre se plaisent à entretenir avec la magie, de temps en temps, lors d'une pause. Hermione trouve le ciel magnifique ce soir, mais elle sait que la pleine lune approche et elle songe à Remus. Le ciel est doux et silencieux, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Hermione se tourne vers le métis, assimilant ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Il fait semblant. », répète-t-il. « Draco. Il fait comme nous, il surjoue. Il prétend que tout va bien et il le fait mieux que nous. Mieux que toi. »

« Je ne vois pas... », proteste-t-elle, sans verve.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire Granger. Tu fais semblant d'aller bien pour que Potter et sa petite bande ne s'inquiètent pas. Ils ne sont pas dupes. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a quelque chose de brisé en toi. »

Elle détourne le regard et serre plus fort sa tasse de café noir entre ses mains. Elle a l'impression qu'il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et elle déteste ça. Hermione déteste se sentir faible, vulnérable. Elle ne souhaite laisser à personne la chance de la briser un peu plus.

« Tu fais des cauchemars la nuit. », ajoute-t-il.

La brune se tourne vers lui, agacée. Elle s'apprête à répliquer mais il la coupe :

« Tu n'as pas insonorisé ta chambre et tes cris raisonnent dans toute la maison. »

Hermione le laisse parler, parce qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi répliquer. Elle ne pensait pas crier aussi fort. À vrai dire, elle ne pensait même pas crier du tout. À chaque fois qu'elle se réveille en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, sa gorge est certes très sec mais elle a toujours pensé que ce n'était que son souffle saccadé qui faisait cela.

« Draco se contente de vider son esprit et de s'endormir. Il oublie. S'il devait compter les morts avant de s'endormir, il serait insomniaque. », continue le métis.

Elle le regarde surprise, muette. Hermione détaille son visage. Ses cheveux sont coupés très courts et ses yeux noisettes la scrutent. Il a les pommettes hautes, comme elle, ses joues sont creuses elles aussi, mais un peu moins que les siennes. Sa peau métis, ne semble comporter aucun défaut, aucune trace de guerre. Tout en lui respire le respect, la crainte et l'autorité. Néanmoins elle n'a pas peur de lui et elle se sent capable de lui désobéir. Il n'est que Zabini. Pas Harry, ni même Lupin. Il est le lâche qui cherche à sauver sa peau.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais insultée, à Poudlard ? », s'enquiert-elle.

Il est un peu désarçonné par sa question. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle interrogation. Il s'attendait à quelque chose sur Draco, parce qu'il est lui, Blaise, celui que souvent on oublie. Blaise inspire, fort, longtemps et sans craintes, il lui confie deux, trois trucs, parce qu'il est Blaise Zabini et qu'il a quand même un petit mythe à entretenir. Ici, ils ne savent encore rien de lui, mais là-bas, de l'autre côté, beaucoup le connaissent. Zabini, celui qui fait du bruit. Du bruit, de la casse et qui vole du temps à la mort.

« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici Granger et si je le voulais je pourrais presque aisément te tuer. En revanche, je ne le souhaite pas. Ton rang a beau être inférieur au mien, tu es une puissante sorcière et je ne peux le dénier. Ces histoires de vol de magie, ce sont des conneries. On naît avec ou on naît sans, ce n'est pas une histoire de sang. »

« Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as simplement suivi parce que tu ne savais pas où aller. », devine-t-elle.

« Draco a été le premier à me tendre la main à Poudlard. Il a été le seul à ne pas être repoussé par la réputation de ma mère. Pansy et Théodore ont suivit le mouvement un peu plus tard... Mais Draco a été le premier. »

Elle hoche la tête, compréhensive, et termine son café.

« Pansy... », se souvient-elle. « Elle était à Ipswich. »

« Bellatix l'a mobilisée peu de temps après que Draco soit sorti des geôles. Je suis arrivé ici peu après. Nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis. », confie-t-il.

« Je l'ai vue. Sur le champ de bataille.»

« Elle est en vie ? », halète presque Blaise, trop surpris par la nouvelle.

Hermione opine, mais Blaise veut en savoir plus. La brune souhaite cependant oublier cette nuit là, sa première nuit à Ipswich, ses premiers pas en enfer.

« Elle l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en tout cas. C'était peu de temps après mon arrivée. J'étais partie avec Syria et Freya chercher les blessées du No man's land pour les ramener à l'infirmerie du cabanon. Elle était dans un piteux état mais... »

« Dis-moi qu'elle est encore en vie.», la voix de Blaise n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« Oui. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, d'une certaine manière. Elle avait la jambe broyée, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la réparer et je lui ai rendu sa baguette. Elle a transplané. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue à Ipswich. »

Blaise ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il a envie de la remercier, parce que Pansy est la seule présence féminine à laquelle il tient. Pansy c'est la petite garce qui les tient tous en haleine. Ils feraient tous n'importe quoi pour elle. Le métis a vraiment envie de dire merci, parce que Pansy est la seule personne pour laquelle il pourrait presque dire « je l'aime ».

« Je te souhaite de revenir un jour. Je veux dire, l'ancienne Granger. Tu étais bougrement emmerdante, mais au moins tu vivais. J'espère juste que je te reverrais comme ça, un jour. »

Hermione le regarde, peinée. Elle sait, elle, qu'elle ne reviendra jamais, qu'on ne revient pas d'un tel endroit, d'un tel périple.

« Nous ne naissons ni bons, ni mauvais. Ce sont nos actes qui nous transforment. J'ai laissé une part de mon humanité à Ipswich. On ne revient jamais de cet endroit. Je ne serai jamais plus là même. »

Elle se retourne alors qu'il la regarde partir. C'est une femme brisée par la guerre, et il espère de tout son cœur de pierre que lorsqu'il reverra Pansy, il y aura toujours cette petite étincelle dans ces yeux, que la guerre n'aura pas réussi à briser la princesse des serpents.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Chapitre réédité le 23/08/14


End file.
